Corazón de Hielo
by Alexia Blackthorn
Summary: AU. Katniss alargó su brazo hacia él, intentando tocar su mano, pero lo único que sus dedos tocaron fue una sensación fría y distante, como la brisa de un mar helado en el que se avecinaba una tormenta. Alzó la vista hacia el semblante triste y caído de Peeta, y supo que no importaba nada, que no había final feliz, que nunca podrían estar juntos. TERMINADO.
1. Irreal

**Disclaimer: ¿Quién es la todopoderosa, dueña y señora de los Juegos del Hambre?  
**

**Yo (lloro): Ya quisiera... pero es la oh, grande, Suzanne Collins, a ella pertencen todos estos personajes, yo solo juego con ellos un poco.  
**

**Disclaimer: Bien, ahí lo tienes.  
**

* * *

_Todo lo que vemos o parecemos  
no es más que un sueño en un sueño._

Edgar Allan Poe.

**CORAZÓN DE HIELO.**

_Sobre sueños, recuerdos, amigos y amor._

Había una vez, no hace mucho, una chica llamada Katniss. Katniss vivía en un mundo donde la lluvia nunca dejaba de caer, como lágrimas del cielo, resbalando eternamente por su ventana, su casa, y las calles de su pueblo. Un mundo donde el frío nunca se iba, donde la oscuridad reinaba y la niebla reptaba y se envolvía en tu cuerpo como manos queriendo alcanzarte y atraparte para siempre.

Un mundo de sombras y ensueño, donde la gente vestía grotescos disfraces de todos los colores, colores que no había en ese mundo pintado en un lienzo negro y gris. Gente que se paseaba por las calles, como espectros, cubiertos con máscaras de alegría y de dolor, de vida y de muerte, adornados en plumas, brillos e ilusión. Un mundo donde todo era un espejismo de la realidad, donde la gente semejaba ser sueños vivientes, fantasías y delirios. Un mundo de rostros pálidos asomándose tras sombreros de flores y labios rojos como la sangre, de ojos vidriosos y profundos, de voces rayando en la locura y alientos saliendo en nubes blancas a causa del eterno frío invernal.

Una ilusión, si, era ese mundo de lluvia y sueños andantes. Pero a Katniss le gustaba. Katniss era feliz. Y ella creía que era feliz por ella no creía en el amor.

Y por eso se paseaba, cruel como la tormenta, de un lado a otro, con su máscara de hielo y plata, burlándose de las personas que se abrazaban y caminaban de la mano, diciéndose que nada era para siempre, y que llegaría el día en que se separarían y entonces todo su falso mundo de colores se despintaría y ellos volverían a la realidad, a su mundo gris.

Katniss era despiadada.

—Algún día alguien llegará y abrirá las férreas y frías puertas de tu corazón, y entonces tú, niña, dejarás de decir esas cosas —decía su abuela, una mujer cuyo rostro, desnudo y real, sin máscara ni colores, solo estaba marcado por las huellas de la edad y el cansancio, pero en cuyos ojos, de un gris tan desvaído como el cielo, se leía la sabiduría de quién ya ha visto y vivido demasiado.

—Jamás —decía su nieta, con una mirada de piedra—. Jamás me enamoraré. Es ridículo. Es absurdo. El amor a mí me da risa, porque no es más que una ilusión, al igual que todo.

—Algún día, Katniss, algún día tendrás que saborear cada una de tus palabras, una por una y no te gustará.

Pero Katniss nunca la escuchaba y tampoco lo hizo esa vez. Y así siguió muchos años, dura, irrompible y fría como un filoso cristal de hielo. Era hermosa, sí, pero intocable y peligrosa. Y por muchos años, muchos jóvenes se acercaron a ella, jóvenes de buena cuna y elegantes rostros, atraídos por esos ojos del gris de mar al anochecer y ese cabello tan negro como una noche sin estrellas. Pero todos terminaron cortados por el helado filo que era esa dama de cristal, ninguno logrando ver nada a través de esa muralla de hielo que era esa muchacha, nada más que su mirada, gélida y vacía como un distante páramo níveo.

El día en que todo cambió, fue una noche, especialmente oscura y tenebrosa, en que la abuela murió. Y la hermana de Katniss lloró y lloró, derrumbada en el suelo y acompañada por las lágrimas que caían del cielo mientras Katniss sólo la miraba desde arriba, con su rostro inexpresivo y lejano.

—Ya vez, ya te lo decía yo, el amor sólo trae dolor —le espetó—. El amor es destrucción. Es una cosa en la que sólo la gente tonta cae, creyendo que es el paraíso, y al final sólo encuentra una tortura que empieza con la felicidad y acaba con el llanto. Como tú, Prim.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú de sentimientos? —sollozaba su hermana, rota del dolor, mirándola a través de sus amargas lágrimas—. Tú, que eres como una piedra. No intentes hablar como si supieras tanto de algo que jamás has conocido, y jamás lo harás ni podrás, porque tú no tienes corazón. Estás hueca.

—Di lo que quieras. Pero yo no soy la que sufre y llora. Y prefiero no tener corazón a tener uno y dejar que me lo rompan en miles de pedazos. Yo jamás amaré.

Y fueron por esas palabras, por la crueldad de la que rebosaban, por no creer en el amor, por no amar si quiera un poco a su hermana ni a su abuela, su propia sangre y familia, que los dioses la castigaron.

Una llama ardiente, como si fuera una estrella, cayó del cielo, abriéndose paso entre la lluvia y la tormenta, hasta entrar por la ventana de la casa de la abuela de Katniss, iluminando con su fulgor la estancia y ahuyentando las manos reptantes de la niebla, quiénes se escondían y huían lejos de aquélla inmensa luz, abrigándose en el cobijo de la oscuridad.

—Los dioses te han visto, Katniss de la Lluvia —le dijo un hombre, dueño de aquélla luz, un hombre de ojos donde bailaba el fuego y un rostro cambiante, todo su cuerpo era cambiante, moviéndose en ondas calurosas, como si él mismo fuera las llamas ardiendo—. Y te han maldecido, condenándote a tres días y tres noches en las que tendrás que averiguar qué es el amor. Cada día que pase sin que lo logres, parte de ti irá muriendo, y si al final no lo logras, morirás totalmente, siendo condenada a la oscuridad eterna y vacía que tú misma has creado en tu corazón.

—Pero yo no quiero saber que es el amor —dijo Katniss, aterrorizada—. Jamás. Lo he jurado miles de veces…

—Entonces morirás —sentenció el hombre, su sonrisa brillando ferozmente como una llamarada. Y, antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, estalló en fogonazos y se elevó de nuevo a los cielos, dejando a la joven pálida y atemorizada. El fuego se fue, y el frío volvió, triunfante, calándole los huesos y haciéndola temblar, la niebla arrastrándose por sus pies, saliendo de su escondite.

—El castigo ha comenzado —escuchó decir a su abuela muerta, abriendo sus ojos grises por última vez, mirándola tristes y marchitos como una rosa muerta, antes de que el mundo desapareciera frente a ella.

Todo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, las puertas, los muebles, el techo, la casa, como una pintura a la que han arrojado agua y comenzara a deformarse, los colores resbalando, apagándose a medida que se acercaban al suelo hasta parecer lágrimas grises y oscuras. Y luego comenzó a girar, un torbellino gris y feroz que la envolvió en sus ráfagas de aire que silbaban furiosas en sus oídos, trayendo consigo voces, voces de alegría, voces de dolor, voces de agonía y voces de llanto.

Todas eran voces que conocía, voces de las que se había burlado porque creían en el amor. Y ahora la sofocaban, la ahogaban.

"_Algún día alguien llegará…"_

"_Es ridículo. Es absurdo. El amor es una ilusión."_

"_Algún día, Katniss …"_

"_Ya vez, ya te lo decía yo, el amor sólo trae dolor"_

"…_No intentes hablar como si supieras tanto de algo que jamás has conocido"_

"_Amor es destrucción"_

"…_y jamás lo harás ni podrás…."_

"…_prefiero no tener corazón a tener uno y dejar que me lo rompan en miles de pedazos."_

Katniss se escuchó gritar en la distancia, sus manos aferradas en sus oídos, queriendo olvidar, queriendo huir de las voces. Pero ellas seguían escuchándose perfectamente, como si manaran desde el fondo de su mente.

"_Tú, que eres de piedra…"_

"…_algún día tendrás que saborearte cada una de tus palabras…" _

"_Jamás amaré"_

"…_Y no te gustará…"_

"_Algún día, alguien llegará…."_

"_Porque tú no tienes corazón. Estás hueca."_

"_Y abrirá las férreas y frías puertas de tu corazón…"_

_ "Jamás."_

La última palabra terminó en un eco. _Jamás. Jamás. Jamás._ Haciéndose más lento a medida que se perdía en la distancia, como un barco que se alejaba en la inmensidad del mar, hasta desaparecer completamente.

Sólo entonces, cuando todo cesó, Katniss supo que el torbellino había acabado, que las cosas ya no giraban a su alrededor y que las voces ya no iban a volver. Abrió los ojos, indecisa. Y supo que ya no estaba en casa.

* * *

**N/A: Creo que es preciso aclarar que este fic esta basado en un relato que yo misma escribí, pero al hacerlo no pude evitar pensar en Katniss -dada la forma de ser de la protagonista- así que decidí hacerlo un fic. La historia en sí ya la tengo terminada, sólo es cuestión de hacer unos ajustes que no me terminan de convencer por ahi así que es espero subir un capítulo por día :) No creo que sean muchos ya que es más como un relato, pero bueee... ya me salí del tema, lo que quería aclarar en sí era esos detallitos como Katniss siendo malvada con Prim, lo que la verdadera Katniss jamás haría, ¿cierto?, bueno, es por eso que les decía sobre que es un relato fantástico mío y simplemente lo estoy adaptando con los nombres, así que personajes como Prim, la "abuela" inexistente de Katniss xD y el PAPÁ (más adelante) de katniss no sean muy basados en la historia real, como sea, es un fan-fic así que ya se hacen a la idea, espero xD**

**Y bueno, este es mi primer fic de THG y ya sé que es horrible, asi que no sean malos :c jaja espero que les haya gustado, y si es así dejen REVIEWS ****REVIEWS** **REVIEWS** **REVIEWS****REVIEWS****REVIEWS****REVIEWS**:)


	2. Un ángel

_Tus ojos son la patria del relámpago y de la lágrima, _  
_silencio que habla, _  
_tempestades sin viento, mar sin olas (...)  
_Tus ojos, Octavio Paz.

* * *

**II. Un Ángel**

La lluvia seguía escuchándose, fiel, las gotas ametrallando el techo. Katniss giró sobre sí misma, su mirada gris tratando de abarcar todo a su alrededor. Era un lugar desconocido, un gran salón fantasmagórico sacado de un sueño.

Las paredes se alzaban hasta lo infinito, todas ellas cubiertas de monumentales ventanales que se alzaban majestuosos hasta perderse en la negrura, o eso parecía, porque el techo, a pesar de que se escuchaba la lluvia cayendo en él, no era más que un pozo sin fondo donde danzaban las sombras, sin fin. Si, tenía que ser eso, un sueño. Porque sólo un sueño podía tener ese aspecto mágico y distante. A través de las ventanas supo que estaba en algún tipo de montaña que se alzaba en medio de la noche y la tormenta, rodeada de nubes y montañas que se perdían en la distancia en tonos azules y grises, las luces titilantes de su pueblo brillaban como débiles estrellas muy a lo lejos. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por las ventanas, distorsionando su reflejo y destellando con el reflejo de la única luz del lugar: un enorme candelabro de cristal, que, saliendo del oscuro techo, parecía salido de la nada, como si flotara en medio de la habitación. El candelabro se mecía de un lado a otro, lenta pero metódicamente. Debía de haber una grieta en aquél interminable techo negro porque gotas resbalaban por el candelabro, cayendo al suelo con un singular sonido.

_Tic, toc. _Como un reloj. _Tic, toc._ Como si contara cada segundo que le quedaba.

Katniss sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y desvió la vista. Había pensado que no había nada además de eso hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con oscuro pasillo que estaba situado justo entre los ventanales. No tenía puerta, y la luz no llegaba hasta ahí, sólo estaba la oscuridad, densa y profunda, invitándola a ir hacia ella.

Y ella fue, deseando huir de aquél reloj que, con cada salpicadura que hacia una gota al caer, le quitaba un segundo de vida.

Vio su reflejo espectral en los ventanales mientras cruzaba aquél salón, su vestido rasgado y sucio, su cabello mojado y pegado a su piel blanca como tinta negra derramada sobre el papel. Nadie más estaba ahí, nadie además de su sombra que se retorcía cada vez que ella, con los pies desnudos, pisaba aquél suelo helado e inundado mandando ondas que se dispersaban por todo el salón. El agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos y sus pies resbalaban en el suelo, enfriándose y deslizándose hasta por fin llegar al pasillo oscuro.

Pero se había equivocado, porque no era oscuro. Había una diminuta, muy débil luz nebulosa que destellaba a intervalos, proveniente de cada una de las puertas que había a los dos lados del pasillo. Intrigada, Katniss siguió adelante, dejando atrás el salón del reloj y adentrándose en aquél pasillo de las tinieblas. Las puertas eran de diferentes tamaños y formas, unas parecían moverse, otras eran quietas como una tumba. Unas tenía forma de luna y otras de sol, unas eran solo madera vieja y otras eran de oro y plata. Unas se estiraban hasta ser enormes y otras se hacían pequeñas hasta que sólo un hada parecía poder entrar por ellas. En unas se podía escuchar el mar a través de ellas, o el viento, o algo parecido al crepitar del fuego o no había nada, solo silencio. Todo era confuso, brillante y espeso, como una ilusión.

Katniss colocó una mano temblorosa sobre el picaporte de una puerta, pero entonces el terror le ganó a la curiosidad y ella retrocedió. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas horribles podrían haber ahí? ¿Qué tal si los dioses habían puesto esas puertas como trampas? ¿Para matarla más rápido? No, se dijo, no es buena idea. Retrocedió, aturdida, y topó contra otra puerta. Una puerta con forma de media luna de la cual se escuchó una risita traviesa que le puso los pelos de punta.

Corrió hacia el salón del Reloj, el pánico creciendo dentro de ella como espuma y regándose por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón, acelerándolo, atemorizándolo. La risa seguía y seguía, interminable, restallando en sus oídos, cada vez más fuerte e insoportable.

Y era horrible, si, demasiado horrible, porque era _su_ risa. La misma risa con la que se había reído de su hermana cuando ella le había dicho por primera vez que estaba enamorada.

Distraída y asustada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al salón del Reloj hasta que su pie resbaló en el suelo acuoso y ella cayó de espaldas. Se levantó, muerta de frío, sus dientes castañeando, y con alivio, se dio cuenta de que la risa se había ido. La risa había quedado atrapada en el pasillo de las tinieblas, su territorio, y donde Katniss no pensaba volver jamás.

Se arrastró, tiritando, hasta una esquina del gran salón y se acurrucó ahí, tratando de ganar algo de calor. Los ventanales estaban empañados y helados, la lluvia seguía cayendo, ahora sólo siendo una débil llovizna, fina y ligera. Todo eso no hacía más que acentuar la soledad que casi se podía respirar en aquél lugar y que, lentamente, envolvía sus garras alrededor de Katniss, quién se abrazaba a sí misma, deseando estar en casa de su abuela, donde siempre estaba cálido, y siempre, a esta hora, comían chocolate caliente y pan.

Si, comenzaba a arrepentirse, pero eso no era suficiente, por más que lo deseara. Su frío y duro corazón aún estaba revestido en escarcha y, aunque comenzaba a debilitarse, le faltaba mucho, mucho más para romperse.

Siempre había pensado que no necesitaba de nadie, que no amaba a nadie, y no dependía de nadie. Bien, ahí lo tenía, lo que tanto había deseado. Aunque nunca pensó que la soledad fuera tan aburrida y…vacía.

Katniss alzó la vista al cielo donde las nubes se arrastraban, perezosas y lejanas, dejando entrever, en pequeños momentos, la sonriente luna que brillaba en el cielo azul oscuro con su luz fría y distante.

No se dio cuenta que lloraba hasta que una lágrima, un pedacito de cristal derretido, cayó en su mano. Sorprendida, se llevó las manos a su húmeda cara. Ella no lloraba, ella era feliz, siempre lo era. No tenía razones para llorar. Pero ahora lo hacía, y comenzó a llorar más, sin poder parar. Era tan extraño, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan mal. Y no le gustaba. En absoluto.

Como atraída por sus lágrimas, una estrella destelló en el cielo con fuerza, su luz atravesando las nubes, la lluvia, y la niebla.

Y Katniss se encogió sobre sí misma, pensando que de nuevo sería el hombre de fuego. Y ella no quería verlo, no quería ver sus ojos de fuego ni su cuerpo llameante, y, sobre todo, no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

La ventana estalló en pedazos cuando la estrella se precipitó hacia dentro del salón, una figura alzándose entre maldiciones y pedazos de vidrios.

Katniss se tapó los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, hombre de fuego?

Una risa, sincera y dulce, fue su respuesta.

—¿Hombre de fuego? ¿Pero qué apodo es ése? Eres divertida, sabes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —repitió Katniss, sin quitarse las manos de los ojos.

—Bueno, tal vez querrás decir a que he _venido_. Katniss, he venido a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? —Katniss abrió un ojo, y vio a un chico de pie ante ella, sonriéndole resplandecientemente. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas sobre su frente, un rubio que no era pálido ni blancuzco, sino destellante como el oro, como arena ardiente y bruñida, era dorado… como un atardecer.

—Digamos que he estado observándote por un tiempo. Y, respecto a lo de ayudar, podríamos empezar poniéndote de pie —el bajó su vista hacia ella, sus ojos siendo tan azules y profundos como el cielo, o el mar, o ambos. Le tendió la mano.

Ah, se dijo Katniss, claro. Ellos esperaban que ella se enamorara de él. Que patético. Y que predecible. Pero no, no iba a caer en su juego. Iba descubrir lo que significaba amor, porque quería vivir —pero no significa que tenía que sentirlo. La sola idea le resultaba asquerosa.

Se puso de pie por sí misma, recelosa, y le lanzó una mirada helada al chico, quién suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, está bien, como tú quieras. Ya me habían dicho que eras tan fría y seca como el invierno, aunque te comprendo.

—No es verdad —le espetó la chica, con las mejillas encendidas. Que ella no quisiera amar ni tener corazón no significaba que era una estatua, hueca, y dura… ¿o sí?

—Lo eres —asintió el chico, sin hacerle caso—. De todas formas, no creas a mí me agrada más que tú estar aquí.

— Que sorpresa. ¿También te matarán en tres días si no sabes que es el amor?

—¿El amor? —casi rió el chico—. Así que por eso estás aquí… Y no, no me matarán, yo sólo vengo aquí porque he… querido hacerlo —el suspiró y la miró a través de sus ojos de cielo—. La verdad es a nadie le gusta venir aquí, ustedes los humanos son un lío y son demasiado molestos.

—¿_Ustedes_ los humanos? —preguntó la chica, ofendida—. ¿Y tú que se supone que eres?.

—Algo. Alguien. Nada. Todo. Tú podrías llamarme un ángel.

—¿Ángel?

Él se recargó en la ventana y Katniss lo observó de reojo, llamándole la atención su piel, que parecía transparente y brillante, como un fantasma. Como si hubiera un delicado velo de plata entre ella y él, y tal vez así lo era, un velo que separaba el mundo de los vivos, los sueños y las fantasías, del mundo de la muerte, lo divino y lo real.

—En realidad mi nombre es Peeta ―dijo el chico rubio, y ella desvió la mirada, molesta.

Molesta porque no debía de fijarse en nadie.

—No me importa quién seas. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

—Bueno, respecto a eso… yo creo que no vas muy bien.

—Ni siquiera sé que es lo que debo de hacer.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y rió con sutileza.

—Lo sé, por eso es que estoy aquí.

Katniss lo miró, curiosa a su pesar.

—Dijiste que me habías observado hace tiempo y que… tú quisiste venir aquí, ¿por qué?

—Porque nadie más quería hacerlo, y yo sí —dijo simplemente el chico antes de aclararse la garganta—. Bien, te explicare, ¿vez ese pasillo? En cada puerta, hay un recuerdo, tuyo o de alguien más. Muchos y melosos recuerdos de amor que te ayudaran a entender su significado. Cada vez que el reloj-candelabro marque que ha pasado un día, "el señor de fuego" vendrá a ti y te preguntará que es el amor. Si lo satisfaces con tu respuesta, te dejará libre y podrás volver a casa.

—Y si no lo logró, moriré —repuso Katniss, ceñuda.

Peeta carraspeó.

—Ah, cierto, se me olvidó esa parte. También que cada día sin lograrlo una parte de ti moriría, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

—Si —dijo Katniss, molesta—. Gracias por recordármelo.

—No hay de qué.

El parecía realmente simpático, no del tipo de la personas que suelen ser sarcásticas ni arrogantes… simplemente gentil y agradable.

—Claro que, podrías simplemente darte por vencida y morir. Pero no lo harás, ¿cierto?

Katniss lo miró, irritada, y él le sonrió a cambio, afable.

—Katniss —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír—. Si te digo todo esto es porque no creo, ni por un segundo, que vayas a morir. Eres fuerte, lo vas a lograr, estoy seguro de ello. Tal vez el problema es que te subestimas demasiado.

Era extraño, que esas palabras la hicieran sentir bien, sin embargo, no iba a admitirlo.

—No es verdad.

—Sí, si no fuera así, yo no estaría aquí, para ayudarte con lo que te hace falta.

—Eres muy animador, la verdad, todo un encanto —dijo Katniss, con un leve tono de sarcasmo, a pesar de que él en realidad lo era. Eso era molesto. No puedes odiar a alguien que simplemente no puede ser odiado.

Él paso aquélla crítica por alto y la miró por un momento, pensativamente. Katniss comenzaba a sentirse incómoda cuando el habló:

—Te veías más linda cuando mirabas por la ventana, sin fruncir el ceño como ahora.

—No me importa si me veo linda o no.

—Trato de ser amable, aunque es cierto.

Tu no tratas, pensó Katniss, hastiada, tu desprendes amabilidad y gentileza por cada poro de tu piel.

—Bueno, pues tu _amabilidad_ resulta muy _agobiante_.

—Tan sólo trato de decirte que si vez todo del lado bue…

Katniss resopló, interrumpiéndolo.

—Mira, si no me quieres ayudar, lo haré yo sola.

—Yo no dije que no te ayudaría… eh, espera, ¡Katniss!

Dominada más por el orgullo que la valentía la chica se acercó de nuevo hacia el pasillo de las tinieblas del que había huido, seguida de la risa cruel. Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente rápidamente, con un estremecimiento y se adentró en la negrura del pasillo de las tinieblas. El frío era más intenso ahí, como si exhalara su aliento helado de las húmedas paredes. Detrás de ella pudo sentir a Peeta, como una sombra, siguiéndola silenciosamente.

—Eres un poco… susceptible al enojo, ¿verdad?

Era increíble como algo parecido a un insulto podía sonar inocente viniendo de sus labios.

—Cállate.

—Y un poquito cortante.

—Cállate.

—Vale, todo un placer hablar contigo.

—Lo sé —Katniss posó la mano en la manija de una puerta en forma de estrella, y titubeó.

—¿Qué pasa? Ábrela, no te preocupes, te aseguro que la puerta no te va a comer.

Katniss gruñó y giró la manija. Una luz intensa se filtró por ella, haciéndola parpadear, antes de que Peeta tropezara y la empujara sin querer, haciéndola entrar a trompicones por la puerta.

—Oye, ten cui… —enmudeció, mirando a su alrededor, parpadeando. Todo era blanco. Tan blanco como un paisaje nevado e inmaculado, y tan brillante como mirar al mismo fuego. La luz comenzó a incrementar más y más y Katniss se llevó las manos a los ojos, incapaz de seguir viendo nada. Tan rápido como aumentó, bajó. A través de sus párpados Katniss supo que la intensa luz disminuía, y solo entonces, abrió de nuevo los ojos.

Parpadeó de nuevo, tratando de acostumbrarse de nuevo a la escasa iluminación. Estaba en una pequeña sala de estar, si, y la conocía. Conocía aquéllas paredes de madera, y aquéllos muebles de madera, cubiertos por cojines brillantes y coloridos. También ése estante de libros viejos en la esquina, cubiertos de polvo y desgastados por el paso de los años.

—Es mi casa —susurró, y entonces las puertas de la estancia se abrieron y tres personas entraron. Una era su hermana, sonriente y con las mejillas tan sonrojadas como su máscara, iba acompañada por un apuesto chico rubio de máscara negra que hacía resaltar sus profundos ojos verdes, ojos que no dejaban de mirarla. Por detrás de ellos, con una mirada sombría, entro Katniss. Una Katniss más joven pero con la misma mirada de hielo de siempre.

La verdadera Katniss se quedó tiesa. Sabía que era un recuerdo… pero era tan real.

—He traído algo para ti —dijo el chico rubio, sacando una pequeña cajita de su disfraz de príncipe encantado. Prim, apunto de explotar de la emoción, la tomó y la abrió: dentro había un anillo.

—¡Oh! —Prim soltó la caja y se puso a gritar como loca, lanzándose a los brazos de su amado—. ¡Oh, Dego, por dios!

Dego, quién más adelante sería su esposo, sonrió y la besó.

—Ag, hagan eso en otro lado —escupió Katniss, incómoda—. Es asqueroso y lamentable.

Su hermana se separó del chico y la miró sonriendo, siempre sonriendo, como si estuviera estúpida.

—Oh, Katniss, deseo verte en unos años.

—Jamás. Jamás me enamoraré de nadie.

—Si, todas las niñas dicen eso a tu edad —y dicho eso, volvió a los brazos de Dego.

Katniss frunció el ceño. ¿A su edad? ¡Ella era mayor que ella! No cabía duda, el amor ya estaba empezando a afectarle. Y ella tenía que salvar a su hermana de él.

—Espero que estés tan feliz cuando te dejé por otra más bonita que tú.

Prim se separó del chico, su rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor.

—Pero que dices… —dijo el chico, confundido.

—Bueno, yo también te vi besando a esa otra chica, en el parque, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué..? —Prim miraba de Dego a Katniss, confundida.

—¿Qué? —se burló su hermana—. ¿Creíste que eras la única? Que patética. Pero si hubieras visto como parecía querer comérsela…

Era una mentira, sí, pero eso alejaría a su hermana del peligro del amor. Katniss, sin dejar de reír, salió de la estancia.

La escena se desvaneció de nuevo, primero perdiendo sus colores hasta volverse gris y negra, hasta tomar forma de nuevo, como nacida de las cenizas. Esta vez estaban en la recámara de Katniss. Un diminuto cuarto con paredes de madera y adornado con plumas, cojines y cortinas de color azul y plata. Como el hielo, como el invierno, como ella. Una Katniss, aún más joven, estaba sentada sobre su cama redonda, leyendo un libro.

La puerta se abrió entonces y una figura conocida irrumpió entró en su cuarto.

—Katniss, he ido al mercado y te he traído algo —dijo su abuela, sonriendo. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en celofán.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó Katniss, quién nunca le había llamado abuela y no lo haría jamás—. ¡Dije que no quería que me molestaran! ¡Sal de aquí, vieja!

Su abuela sonrió, con dulzura, a pesar de sus ojos era tan grises y tristes como la lluvia.

—Te he traído algo.

—Ya sé, ya dijiste eso, no tienes por qué repetirlo, pareces retrasada o estúpida.

Su abuela bajó la vista, y sin decir nada más, salió de cuarto, no sin antes dejar el pequeño paquete en una mesita. Katniss rodó los ojos y volvió a leer su libro, ignorando por completo su regalo.

Los colores volvieron apagarse, dejando aquél recuerdo en el olvido, y entonces la luz volvió a brillar, intensamente blanca.

—Eso es todo —dijo una voz por detrás de ella. Katniss saltó, sorprendida: se había olvidado por completo de Peeta, pero asintió, sin saber porque de pronto se sentía tan mal.

Dio media vuelta y salió hacia la puerta: de un negro insondable que contrastaba contra el blanco reluciente de la habitación.

Una vez de nuevo en el pasillo de las tinieblas, con el frío y la niebla, Katniss se sintió triste. Y eso estaba mal, porque ella siempre había sido feliz y ése día se había sentido tantas veces triste que ahora todo el tiempo tenía ganas de llorar. Y ella _no_ debía llorar.

Peeta parecía querer decirle algo, mirándola preocupado, pero optó por callar. Y eso estaba bien, porque Katniss no tenía ganas de oír ni una de sus tontas palabras dulces. En esos momentos, ni siquiera quería verlo a él.

Tratando de retener las lágrimas, fue vagamente consciente de que atravesaba el pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo al salón de reloj, dónde el candelabro seguía oscilando, tenebroso, sobre el techo oscuro. Y debajo de él, estaba el señor de Fuego.

Katniss se detuvo en seco, con la garganta seca y el corazón comenzando a martillearle en el pecho.

—Ah, por fin han vuelto —dijo el hombre, clavándoles sus mirada ardiente—. Se han retrasado por una décima de segundo. Estaba a punto de desmayarme del aburrimiento.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, aquí está el segundo cap y espero que les haya gustado también :)**** está dedicado para mis primeros reviews: XkanakoX, Micro-stars, Loli-pop0394, porque no saben la alegría que me dieron cuando los vi, de verdad les agradezco sus comentarios! Esto es lo que trataba de crear, algo diferente y en cierto modo, fantástico. Espero -realmente- que este cap no los haya decepcionado. Espero sus opiniones y criticas buenas, malas, acepto de todo xD  
**

**En cuanto a Peeta, haz varias cosas de su personalidad que quise recalcar mucho en esta historia: su amabilidad, su desinterés por ayudar a las personas, y su forma de hacer sentir bien a las personas a través de las palabras y sus sonrisas, su casrisma, su nobleza.. . Peeta es un amor, lo sé, pero creo que me he cansado un poco de que en todo los fics lo traten de buenazo, cuando Peeta, a pesar de ser un diente de león, también tiene su parte dura. Recordemos el puñetazo a Haymitch xD. Es un sentimental, también, mas que la fría Katniss, pero Peeta es fuerte, el hecho de que no lo se más que Katniss no quita que el es muy fuerte, cuando es forzado a hacerlo, y cuando quiere proteger lo que ama. **


	3. Preciosa

_Ojos del color del cielo_  
_con mirada de amor y anhelo_  
_con una mirada que puede derretir_  
_un corazón de hielo._

Autor desconocido

* * *

**III. Preciosa**

—¿Q-que hace usted aquí? —logró decir Katniss, luchando contra el miedo.

—¿Qué que hago aquí? —el hombre de fuego suspiró y de su nariz salió humo—. ¿Metafóricamente? No lo sé, el mundo tiene tantas incógnitas… pero si te refieres a lo literal y en mi opinión, aburrido, estoy aquí porque el primer día ha acabado.

—P-pero eso es imposible —balbuceó Katniss—. Si han sido apenas unas horas, por lo mucho…

—El tiempo pasa distinto aquí. Las horas pueden ser minutos, los minutos días y los segundos siglos.

—Básicamente —dijo Peeta, a su lado— está diciéndote que vendrá cuando le dé la gana.

—No es verdad —se ofendió el hombre de fuego.

—Sí, lo es.

—Calla, niño inferior a mí —el hombre de fuego chasqueó los dedos, sacando chispas y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Katniss—. ¿Ya sabes que es el amor?

—-Yo… yo —Katniss se estrujó los sesos. ¿Qué había querido decir esos recuerdos?

—Di si lo sabes o no, niña, no tengo tu tiempo.

—¿Pero no se supone que eres inmortal? —preguntó Katniss, aturdida, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Bueno, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero eso no significa que quiera desperdiciarlo contigo… ¿lo sabes si o no?

—Yo… hum… —Katniss jugaba con las manos, alterada, y recordó al chico rubio dándole aquélla caja a su hermana, y su abuela dándole ese regalo… —El amor es dar. Dar regalos, dar abrazos, dar besos y todas esas cosas.

¡Ug!

El hombre de fuego se acercó a ella, tanto que ella pudo ver las llamas bailando en sus ojos, ojos que cambiaban del dorado al rojo y del rojo al naranja e incluso pudo olerlo, su fragancia una mezcla de cerillo quemado y rosas ardiendo.

—NO —le gritó en la cara, y ella retrocedió, asustada-. ¡Incorrecto, sigue participando!

Y desapareció en una nube de polvo y humo que hizo a la chica toser y agitar las manos para disipar aquélla neblina grisácea. Comenzó a decir una sarta de maldiciones y de repente paró, sabiendo que algo estaba mal.

Miró a Peeta a través del humo, quién la contemplaba con una media sonrisa, y le gritó que dejará de sonreír, que nada de aquello era divertido. Él siempre estaba tan irritantemente feliz.

Pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido.

Katniss se llevó las manos a la garganta, con una expresión de terror, y comenzó a gritar. O eso parecía que hacía porque de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la chica se tumbó en el suelo, tapándose el rostro.

_Una parte de ti morirá cada vez que falles_.

Su voz había muerto. Ella no volvería a hablar.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Peeta y el chico suspiró, acercándose a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, las chicas llorando lo ponían nervioso. Si la abrazaba, ella lo golpearía. Si trataba de consolarla, igualmente lo golpearía. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue poner una mano titubeante en su hombro.

Katniss reaccionó de inmediato, y respingó, haciendo que el chico retirara su mano rápidamente.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó, ante la mirada helada de la chica—. Sólo quería ayudar.

Katniss se alejó de él y caminó hasta una esquina del salón, abrazándose a sí misma y con una expresión ceñuda.

—Vale —murmuró Peeta, resignado, antes de irse a otra esquina.

Katniss se recargó en el cristal empañado y helado donde la lluvia seguía cayendo, infalible y sin fin, un eterno manto de agua que nunca dejaría de deslizarse por esa ventana. Su sonido era tan familiar para ella que a veces lo olvidaba. Ese sonido de las gotas ametrallando el suelo, ese sonido melancólico e irreal, ese sonido que parecía arrastrar consigo quietud y tristeza. Lentamente, ese sonido de paz la fue arrullando, sus párpados cerrándose y entregándose a los acogedores brazos del sueño.

_El sueño, aguas cálidas de olvido e inconsciencia, donde incluso las almas más perversas podían descansar._

Cuando despertó, la lluvia seguía ahí, y unos ojos de un azul insondable estaban clavados en ella, sonrientes.

—Perdón por despertarte —exclamó Peeta, frente a ella—. Pero debes comer y después debemos ponernos a revisar más recuerdos… no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Katniss se restregó los ojos, molesta, y vio el plato que tenía frente a ella. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando recordó, con una oleada de dolor, que no podía hablar. Así que se limitó a comer rápidamente y luego se puso de pie. Iba a lograrlo, esta vez prestaría atención y lograría descifrarlo y entonces podría irse a casa de nuevo.

—Todo se siente tan silencioso y tranquilo —Peeta la miró, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.

Katniss le clavó una mirada que bien podía haberlo atravesarlo como una aguja de hielo.

―Vamos preciosa, arriba, solo trataba de hacerte sonreír.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente: _No me digas preciosa_. Peeta rió de buena gana y se acercó a ella.

―Katniss, nunca sonríes. Menos te ríes. Y si nunca sonríes, ni ríes, entonces no estás viviendo. Es como si estuvieras muerta.

Katniss se cruzó de brazos y luego se giró y comenzó a escribir con el dedo en las ventanas llenas de vaho.

_Curioso comentario de alguien que ya está muerto. _

Peeta se llevó las manos al pecho, fingiendo sentirse herido y luego comenzó a hablar dramáticamente:

―Oh, la vida, el gran misterio. ¿Qué es la vida? No lo sé, nunca lo sabré. Pero si sé que hay tres tipos de personas. Las que viven, las que no, y las que se conforman.

"Imagina un largo camino, un camino donde al comienzo están esas tres personas. La que vive siempre sigue adelante, la que vive está feliz, así todo este mal, aunque las piedras lo hagan caer, aunque la tormenta no lo deje avanzar. Sigue adelante y cae y cae, una y otra vez. Pero siempre se levanta.

Luego está la que se conforma, la que camina y camina y cuando ve un paisaje bonito se detiene y se sienta, creyendo que no hay nada mejor, cuando todo un mundo lo espera adelante.

Y por último están los que no viven, los que se quejan de todos los obstáculos en su camino, los que se rinden ante los problemas, los que dan un paso y ya se han rendido, los que nunca se detienen a ver la belleza a su alrededor, los que jamás sonríen porque creen que no hay motivos, los que prefieren llorar o enojarse, los que no creen en nada ni nadie. Esos caminan solos, y nunca llegan al final, porque creen que no vale la pena.

Para mí, un muerto puede estar vivo y un vivo puede estar muerto. Todo está en cómo esté su alma. Y tú alma está muerta, fría y marchita como una rosa de invierno."

Y la tuya radiante y esplendorosa como un rayo de sol, pensó Katniss, por eso me caes tan mal. Luego escribió:

_Grandioso discurso, casi me dormía, por cierto. No es como si a mí me interese eso._

―Muy graciosa.

_Pero si pudieras explicarme qué es el amor…_

―No puedo explicarte algo que no conozco ―dijo Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros― . En mi opinión es simplemente… todo, pero no se los digas al hombre de Fuego, porque te aseguro que volverá a gritarte que no en tu cara. Tiene sus ideas muy bien definidas.

Si el amor era diferente para cada persona, ¿Cómo podía saber ella que creía el señor del fuego que era amor? Entre más lo pensaba, más imposible se volvía todo.

Tratando de no perder los ánimos que había logrado juntar, se apresuró a ir, silenciosa, hacia el pasillo de las tinieblas. Peeta iba a su lado, cantando felizmente como si le restregara en la cara que él podía hacerlo y ella no. Katniss quería golpearlo. Con algo fuerte y grande. Como un elefante. Ojalá tuviera uno y pudiera echárselo encima.

Se adentraron en el pasillo de las tinieblas, las luces nebulosas de las puertas aumentando y disminuyendo a su paso, la neblina arrastrándose por sus pies, lenta y taciturnamente, como un río de plata y sueños olvidados. Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que fueron absorbidos totalmente por el pasillo de las puertas cambiantes y la salida al salón del reloj quedó muy por detrás de ellos. Entre más se fundían en las sombras y las luces, más grandes se hacían las puertas, algunas tanto como si fueran las puertas de una castillo tenebroso y otras tan pequeñas como si fueran la entrada a la casa de un gnomo.

Katniss se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza. Luego miró a Peeta, con la pregunta en sus ojos.

—Me estás mirando fijamente, preciosa —dijo él, sonriendo—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Katniss rodó los ojos y suspiró, luego señaló el pasillo, alargándose en la distancia, las luces y las sombras. Peeta alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

La chica hizo un sonido de impaciencia y miró a sus lados. No había ningún lado donde pudiera escribir. Las paredes eran negras y relucientes, sin paño ni nada.

—Si quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo, puedo leer tus labios —propuso Peeta, y se recargó en una puerta con forma de sonrisa traviesa, mirándola cordialmente.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada seca y comenzó a hablar. Peeta estrechó los ojos, prestando atención.

—Hazlo de nuevo, no entendí.

Katniss suspiró y lo hizo de nuevo.

_¿No tiene fin?_

—¿No tiene fin? ¿Qué cosa, el pasillo?

Katniss asintió.

—No lo sé. ¿Los sueños tienen final? No lo creo.

_Pero son mis recuerdos. No mis sueños._

—¿Quién dice que no? —Peeta se separó de la puerta y le quitó al asunto importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo y necesitamos ver más recuerdos. ¿Ya has elegido alguna puerta? Digo, podemos seguir caminando, exceptuando el hecho de que esto no es viaje turístico, ya sabes, más bien es como tu condena malvada y satánica.

Katniss estuvo a punto de sonreír con aquélla observación, pero sus labios se congelaron a medio camino. Ella no sonreía por lo que decía un chico. Nunca. Asintió, sombría, y siguió caminando hasta que encontró una puerta que se alzaba hasta lo infinito, de madera negra y un picaporte en forma de dragón.

—Un recuerdo antiguo —dijo Peeta—. ¿Tienes la llave?

Katniss lo miró, consternada, ella no tenía ninguna llave. Peeta se pasó la mano por su llameante cabellera roja, siempre paciente.

—Debes de dejar de pensar tan objetivamente. Es aburrido. Todo es mejor cuando piensas menos… literal. Deja tu mente vagar, de vez en cuando, es bueno despegar los pies de la tierra y soñar.

Katniss lo siguió mirando, sin comprender. Peeta rodó los ojos.

—No me refiero a una llave material, sino a una espiritual. Ésta puerta contiene un recuerdo muy antiguo, casi perdido, si lo quieres recuperar, tienes que dar algo a cambio. Como un sueño muy lejano, un sueño de tu niñez, podría ser. Piensa en un sueño que hayas tenido y esa será tu llave.

A Katniss no le gustaba recordar su pasado. Es más, no le gustaba recordar, punto. Le gustaba seguir siempre adelante, sin mirar atrás. Sobre todo porque en su vida no había nada bueno detrás.

—A veces —dijo Peeta, con voz más suave—. Es bueno recordar un poco. Te hace saber porque has llegado a donde estas. Un recuerdo es un pedacito de ti, de lo que estás hecha.

_Pero a veces los recuerdos duelen más que un cuchillo,_ quiso responderle Katniss. Suspiró, rendida, y trató de evocar algún recuerdo lejano… distante… casi olvidado. Ese recuerdo, el que con todo su esfuerzo había mantenido en un rincón en su mente, tras murallas de olvido y tristeza, escapó. Y las imágenes de la lluvia, de sus lágrimas, de sus pasos sin rumbo, volvieron a ella. Katniss lo alejó a toda prisa, intentando escapar de él, y abrió los ojos. Por suerte, eso había sido suficiente. Las monumentales puertas negras cedieron, rechinando, y dejaron escapar un halo de luz dorada entre su abertura. El rectángulo de luz resbaló por todo el pasillo en tinieblas y ellos entraron, atravesándolo.

Esta vez no hubo blancura. Esta vez lo primero que llegó a ella fue el sonido del mar. Las olas rompiendo a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos.

Estaba en una cabaña, o eso parecía, una cabaña con techo de dos aguas donde colgaban miles de figuras multicolores; peces, hadas, mariposas y dragones. Todos brillaban, como estrellas diminutas. Había muchos sillones y también muchas almohadas, todo era acogedor y cálido. Y desconocido. Katniss no recordaba haber estado ahí jamás.

Un repentino llanto hizo que ella y Peeta se giraran, sorprendidos, y se encontraran, entre sábanas azules y blancas, con una pequeña bebé de unos ojos grandes y profundamente grises.

Peeta sonrió.

—¿Eres tú? Pero mira que mona te vez.

Katniss lo ignoró. Las puertas de la cabaña se abrieron y el sonido del mar y la lluvia se hizo más intenso por un momento, antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse. Una mujer delgada y demacrada apareció ante ellos, con las mejillas hundidas y una expresión derrotada. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su hija, su rostro se iluminó en una brillante sonrisa.

—Pero si ahí está mi bebé —dijo la mujer. Iba ataviada en un vestido azul andrajoso, que por muy roto y desgarrado que estuviera, no la hacía lucir menos bella. Su cabello caía, lacio y luminoso, como oro derretido en su espalda y sus ojos, de un azul cielo, resaltaban a través de su antifaz azul oscuro cubierto de plumas—. Ven, pequeña, hoy he conseguido algo de comer.

Katniss bebé se arrastró gateando hasta su madre, con una expresión tan feliz y sonriente que no delataba que en el futuro se convertiría en una dama de hielo. La mujer sacó un pan duro y seco de entre sus mantas multicolores y se lo dio a la niña, viendo como la pequeña lo devoraba en un segundo, hambrienta.

—Más, mami, más —pidió la niña, agitando sus manitas.

—Lo siento, bebé, no hay más —dijo la mujer, con el rostro caído. Al ver que la bebé bajaba su carita, la mujer se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas—. ¡Pero hoy vamos a comer muchos abrazos y besos!

—¡No, mami, detente! —reía la niña, retorciéndose—. ¡Por favor, mami!

Las risas y los gritos se desvanecieron lentamente en la distancia, el recuerdo de nuevo perdiéndose en tonos grises y negros hasta desaparecer totalmente. Un nuevo recuerdo comenzó a tomar forma, uno de paredes de madera y donde no se escuchaba el mar.

De nuevo estaban en casa de la abuela, en el cuarto de Katniss.

Una Katniss, ya más grande, y ya con el rostro de hielo y piedra, estaba dormida sobre su cama redonda. Una luz mortecina se colaba por su ventana, anunciando el amanecer. La puerta se abrió de un golpe, rompiendo la aparente calma del ambiente.

—¡Katniss! —era su hermana, Prim, quién entro corriendo y se hecho sobre ella, sacudiéndola—. ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!

—¡Déjame! ¿Qué haces, loca? ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Ah, cierra el pico.

—¡Buenos días, cumpleañera! —dijo la voz de su abuela, quién entró cargando un pastel—. ¿Cómo has despertado?

Su hermana la abrazó, sonriente, y su abuela se acercó con el pastel.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —Katniss aventó a Prim lejos, haciéndola caer de la cama. Luego se abalanzó sobre su abuela y tiró el pastel al suelo—. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el chocolate! ¡Lárguense!

Su hermana se levantó del suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Tardamos mucho haciéndolo! —sollozó—. ¡Eres una rara! ¡A todos nos gusta el chocolate!

—¡Lárgate!

Prim salió corriendo del cuarto, llorando. Su abuela sólo suspiró, y comenzó a limpiar el desastre.

—¡Te dije que te largarás! —le espetó Katniss, con los ojos sacando chispas.

Su abuela se acercó y la miró, con esos ojos tan tristes y grises.

—Te perdono —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir de ahí, silenciosa.

Peeta, al lado de la verdadera Katniss, miró de refilón a la chica. Estaba silenciosa y con el rostro caído.

—Oye, pre…

Katniss volteó el rostro para que la no la viera y alzó una mano, haciéndolo callar. Entonces el recuerdo volvió a irse, alejándose y dando lugar a otro, en el mismo lugar, sólo que ahora parecían haber pasado unos años. Katniss estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana, su mirada fija en la fina llovizna que caía afuera, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Como quisiera —susurró—, tener un corazón de hielo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar a sus pies y la verdadera Katniss retrocedió, asustada. Eso no estaba bien, eso no estaba en su recuerdo. Grietas comenzaron a aparecer por las paredes y el suelo, y el recuerdo se rompió en pedazos, desquebrajándose.

Katniss tropezó con una grieta y, con otra sacudida, cayó. Soltó un grito un mudo y entonces alguien la tomó por la cintura, jalándola hacia atrás. Su cuerpo chocó contra otro, duro y fornido.

—Te tengo, preciosa.

* * *

**N/A: Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, asi, simple y sencillamente, cuando lo terminé, supe que lo amaba más que los demás. Se que dije que subiría uno por día pero ayer me enfermé y no pude :c pero cuando vi sus reviews me puse toda feliz y me puse a escribirlo, corregirlo y todo para poder subirlo hoy xD Como sea, espero que también les haya gustado :)**

**SweetyWeasleyBass: Espero hayas leído tu Inbox, sino de todas formas te respondere aquí :) **

**Cuando leí tu review te juro que me quedé un momento así de -mierda, es cierto- jajaja tienes razón, pobre Peeta, eso es su culpa por ser tan dulce y hermoso xD En fin, la temática es parecida, pero el desarrollo y el fin de la historia es un poco diferente, aún así, espero que te guste :D**

**Micro-stars: Muchas muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado aún mas este cap jaja saludos :)**

**Loli-pop0394: Siii ya casi nos acercamos al porque de ese cof amargamiento cof de Katniss jaja aprenderá mucho, creéme, aunque sea de una buena o mala manera, saludos!:)**

**De verdad, gracias por su reviews, son dsfdjfhsd genialosos!**

**REVIEWS? ****REVIEWS** **REVIEWS** *.*  



	4. Recuerdos de lluvia Parte I

_Para cuando la razón entiende lo sucedido, las heridas en el corazón ya son demasiado profundas._

Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

**IV. Recuerdos de Lluvia. Parte I.**

Katniss gritó que la soltara, aunque de su boca no salió ningún sonido. El techo comenzó a caer sobre ellos y Peeta la cubrió con su cuerpo, gritándole que corriera hacia la puerta. Pero entonces sintieron que alguien los jalaba y los dos cayeron en la oscuridad, sin saber que estaba pasando.

Peeta aterrizó en un suelo inundado en un golpe sordo, se levantó, quejándose, y entonces Katniss le cayó encima.

—¡Au!

Katniss se quitó de encima de él, sobándose la cabeza. Lo miró, disculpándose, pero él estaba distraído viendo a su alrededor.

—Estamos en el salón del reloj —dijo, ceñudo. Katniss miró a todos lados, sorprendida. Tenía razón.

—¡Ah, porfin! —dijo una molesta voz conocida y los dos chicos respingaron—. Tuve que traerlos porque pensé que nunca iban a llegar. ¡Esta vez se han tardado dos segundos! ¡Es un insulto! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

—Hombre de fuego —dijo Peeta, parpadeando, el hombre de ojos llameantes y cuerpo en llamas estaba sentado en una gran silla que antes no estaba ahí, justo al fondo del salón. El candelabro-reloj seguía goteando, marcando cada segundo y la lluvia seguía cayendo, menos fuerte, afuera.

—Si, soy yo, niño inferior a mí —luego miró a Katniss, malhumorado—. Ahora, esto ya me está fastidiando, ¿sabes ya lo que es el amor? ¿o te das por vencida y prefieres morir?

Katniss se le quedó mirando y luego señaló su garganta.

—Ah, cierto, estas muda —el hombre de fuego chasqueó los dedos y Katniss sintió como algo se aflojaba en su boca, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera tenido una mano sobre ella. Respiró, aliviada y hablo:

—No voy a morir —dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. Y si, ahora ya lo sé, ya sé que es el amor.

—Perfecto.

Katniss ladeó la cabeza y el hombre de fuego se le quedó mirando.

—¡Que esperas, dímelo!

Katniss saltó.

—Si, claro, claro —Katniss aspiró, esta vez lo haría bien, esta vez podría irse a casa—. El amor no solo es dar, el amor también es recibir. Es dar besos y abrazos, sin querer nada a cambio. El amor es… cariño, afecto, a pesar de todo. El amor es… felicidad.

El hombre de fuego alzó las cejas.

— ¿Eso es todo? Que patético. O, mejor dicho, tú eres patética. Bien, sólo he perdido mi tiempo y no olvides que sólo tienes otra oportunidad más.

Y volvió a desaparecer, dejando a Katniss boquiabierta. Con una oleada de horror, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Intentó gritar, pero de su boca de nuevo no salió ningún sonido.

Vio a Peeta, alarmada, justo cuando comenzaba a caer. Y él la atrapó, con ligereza y rapidez. El chico la recostó en el suelo con suavidad y Katniss intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Sus piernas ya no le respondían.

Se llevó las manos al rostro. Otra vez llorando. Katniss se maldijo a sí misma y se tiró en el suelo acuoso

Estaba cansada, cansada de que golpearan una y otra vez a su corazón, hasta querer romperlo. Un corazón que una y otra vez ella había intentado endurecer hasta que pareciera que era irrompible. Un corazón al que no quería que nadie llegara. Y ahora, ese corazón de hielo comenzaba a derretirse. A derretirse porque estaba lastimado por ver cuán cruel había sido, por ver cuánto daño había hecho, por no querer amar a nadie, porque las personas, siempre, se iban y eso dolía.

Quería llorar, quería reír, quería mandar todo al demonio, pero sobretodo, quería poder regresar a casa tan solo para pedirles perdón a su abuela y a su hermana.

Ellas no habían tenido la culpa. Ellas no habían provocado que su corazón fuera duro y despiadado

Pero no podría, no podría porque no sabía que era amor y nunca podía saberlo. Tal vez su hermana tenía razón, tal vez había congelado tanto a su corazón que éste había terminado por huir de ella, y la había dejado hueca.

—Katniss —la voz de Peeta llegó hasta ella, como un rayito de sol en medio de su mundo helado—. Katniss, no llores. Todo estará bien.

Katniss levantó su mirada hacia él, sus ojos azules encontrándose con los de él, tan cálidos y luminosos como llamas azules.

_Ya no podré hacerlo _—le dijo con los labios—._ Ya no podré hacer nada. Ni siquiera puedo caminar hasta las puertas. Voy a morir._

_Y no quiero morir._

Peeta sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado en la cara. Desde que había llegado ahí, no había visto más que una chica dura, fría y tan seca como la brisa de un mar helado y cubierto de hielo. Dura, resistente y fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, y medida que veían los recuerdos, el vio como ese muro que esa chica mantenía férreamente cerrado, se iba derrumbando.

Y él lo sabía. Él sabía que había algo detrás de ese corazón de hielo. Algo que era su razón de ser.

—Lo haremos juntos —le dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa—. ¿Está bien? Yo te llevaré cargando. ¿No se supone que eras muy fuerte, eh, dama de hielo?

Katniss intentó sonreír, pero lo único que logró fue llorar más. Peeta se sentó en cuclillas, justo frente a ella. La miró fijamente, y luego acerco su mano hasta su mentón, haciéndola alzar la vista hacia él.

—Yo creo en ti. Yo sé que podrás hacerlo. Tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que creer en ti. Siempre que creas que algo va más allá de ti, que sientas que no podrás lograrlo, piensa en todas las cosas que te dan fuerza. Son esas pequeñas luces la que te ayudarán a salir del ese gran túnel oscuro donde estás.

Katniss se limpió las lágrimas y asintió.

_Sé fuerte, sé fuerte, siempre fuerte, hasta vencer. Hasta que la lluvia sin fin dejé de caer._

—Bueno, entonces vamos, preciosa —Peeta la levantó en sus brazos, sintiéndola ligera y diminuta como un copo de nieve. Katniss se sorprendió en cuanto lo hizo, nunca lo había tocado, y resultaba extraño. Era como ser alzada por el mismo viento. El roce de la piel de Peeta era una brisa fría, como si estuviera siendo cargada por un fantasma. Katniss estaba inquieta, nerviosa. Y no era precisamente por su piel rara. Sintió como se ponía colorada cuando Peeta sonrió—. Katniss, somos amigos. Los amigos que están ahí para levantarte cuando has caído, literal o metafóricamente, aunque puede que antes se rían un poco. Pero amigos, al fin y al cabo. ¿Y sabes cómo diferenciar un amigo?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, un amigo es quién te soporta a pesar de que sabe perfectamente quién eres. E incluso te quiere.

Katniss alzó las cejas.

_¿Tú me quieres?_

—Te estoy cargando, y eres muy pesada, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?

Katniss lo golpeó, pero esta vez sí sonrió. Peeta estaba bromeando para hacerlo sentir bien. Era extraño, pensó. Un amigo. Ella nunca había tenido uno. Se sentía bien. Se sentía menos… sola. Era como si algo se hubiera aflojado dentro de ella, relajándola, haciéndola sentir bien.

Tenía un amigo.

—Bueno, Katniss, mis brazos se están cansando así que sería bueno que me dijeras a que puerta quieres ir.

Katniss se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya estaban en el pasillo de las tinieblas. Miró a sus lados, hacia las puertas cambiantes de ensueño, y eligió una de inmediato, una que había visto desde el principio: la puerta en forma de media luna de donde había salido la risita traviesa. La señaló y Peeta se adelantó hasta ella.

—Oh, no, ésta puerta no la puedes abrir.

Katniss lo miró, la pregunta claramente estampada en esos ojos tan grises como dos diminutos lagos helados. _¿Por qué no?_

—Porque éste es un recuerdo que tú te niegas a recordar. Un recuerdo que no quieres que sea un recuerdo.

_¿Y entonces qué hacemos?_

Los ojos de Peeta se iluminaron en llamas azules cuando él sonrió.

—Pues tocar la puerta, preciosa. Tenemos que pedir permiso.

Katniss asintió y alzó una mano, tocando dos veces.

No hubo respuesta.

Katniss volvió a tocar.

Nada.

Apesadumbrada, miró a Peeta. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos probar con otra —en cuanto dijo eso, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever una oscuridad absoluta al otro lado.

Peeta alzó una ceja.

—Interesante, ¿eh? —dijo el chico y se adentró en la puerta, con Katniss en sus brazos.

En cuanto lo hizo, cayeron al vacío, tragados por la densa oscuridad.

* * *

_Algunos recuerdos son peores que las balas._

Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

Katniss soltó un grito mudo y se aferró al cuello de Peeta, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. El chico la mantenía fuertemente agarrada, sus brazos rodeándola y dándole seguridad. El viento les revolvía el cabello y les golpeaba el rostro, pero ellos no podían ver nada.

Algo parecido a hojas se estrelló contra sus rostros mientras caían, y el olor a sal y mar llegó hasta ellos, justo antes de que cayeran sobre un suelo arenoso y húmedo.

Peeta se puso de pie, tosiendo y sacudiéndose la arena.

Habían caído sobre alguna lejana playa desierta y lluviosa. Las olas rompían con fuerza en la costa, la espuma regándose sobre la arena hasta casi llegar a ellos, y luego regresando, como absorbida por el océano. El mar se perdía en la distancia y el olvido, el tono azul intenso de sus aguas fundiéndose a lo lejos con los tonos grisáceos de la intensa lluvia que caía sobre sus cabezas, fría e implacable.

Jacen bajó su vista hacia Katniss y le ofreció su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse y luego cargarla, pero en cuanto los dedos de Katniss tocaron los suyos, se deslizaron a través de ellos, no sintiendo nada más que una sensación fría y distante.

—Me estoy debilitando —dijo Peeta, sombrío—. Lo siento, preciosa, entre más tiempo paso en este mundo, más se debilita mi fuerza. Y hacerme sólido como ustedes los humanos requiere mucha concentración.

Peeta cerró los ojos, y luego se arrodilló y volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, levantándola. Esta vez lo hizo sin problemas, aunque Katniss no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, temiendo que en cualquier momento la tumbara y ya no pudiera levantarla. ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? Al menos podía contar con que el impaciente señor de fuego la sacara de ahí.

Mientras Peeta la cargaba y caminaban sobre la playa, sin saber exactamente que buscaban, otro sentimiento, de inquietud y miedo, fue surgiendo de su interior hasta abrirse paso totalmente y dominarla. Era ése recuerdo, lo sabía. El recuerdo que había intentado olvidar… aquél que se había colado en su mente cuando abrió la inmensa puerta negra.

Todos sus temores se confirmaron cuando, a través del velo grisáceo de la lluvia, tres figuras fueron tomando forma.

Era dos adultos y una niña. Una era la misma mujer de antes, con cabellos de oro y ojos de cielo. El otro era un hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos de noche y ojos de hielo. Él tenía el ceño fruncido mientras veía a la niña correr por la playa, un poco más alejada de ellos.

Peeta y Katniss se acercaron hasta quedar casi a su lado.

—¿Para esto has querido que venga? —decía el hombre, de mal humor—. ¿Para ver jugar a esa mocosa?

—Esa mocosa es mi hija, Willem.

—A quién yo quería ver es a ti… —El hombre se acercó, queriéndola besar, pero la mujer se hizo a un lado.

—Basta ya, Will. Katniss cree que tú eres su padre, deberías mostrarle algo de cariño.

—Su padre era un estúpido minero, y está muerto. En cambio, yo soy una persona importante —le espetó él—. Tengo una familia ¿recuerdas? Tú sólo eres la otra. Y si he venido aquí, no es para ver a esa bastarda.

La mujer se volteó hacia él, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así?

—¿Eso es lo que eres, no? ¿Te molesta que te lo recuerde?

Ella lo abofeteó.

Willem se llevó una mano a su rostro, estático, sus ojos mirando a la mujer con sorpresa, antes de volverse fríos y furiosos.

—Cómo te atreves —le dijo entre dientes, rabioso. Se llevó la mano a su chaqueta y cuando la sacó, un cuchillo relució en sus dedos—. Maldita, te daré una lección.

Ella se mantuvo firme y serena cuando el gélido frío del cuchillo acarició su garganta, sin mostrar ninguna seña de temor.

—Atrévete a hacerme algo —le dijo, con voz firme y segura, sus ojos eran tan fríos y duros como plata helada—, atrévete a tocarme o golpearme de nuevo y le diré a todo el mundo la verdad. Les diré que Katniss es tu hija.

El semblante de Willem se retorció en una mezcla de rabia, y en el fondo, temor.

—Nadie te creerá —escupió, el cuchillo hundiéndose un poco más en su cuello.

—No es lo único que les diré —siguió la mujer, implacable—. Les diré todos tus sucios secretos, les diré como engatusaste a una chica pobre y desprotegida, como la violaste después y como compraste su silencio haciéndola creer que la amabas. ¿A cuántas más les hiciste eso, eh, Will? Debo saber que me intriga saber quiénes puedan abrir la boca una vez que yo se lo grité a todo el mundo.

Los dos adultos se miraron, fijamente, desafiantemente. El cuchillo temblaba en la mano de Willem, sus ojos mirando a la mujer, enfebrecidos.

—Ya no te tengo miedo, Willem —dijo la mujer, con calma—. Ya no soy esa chica que solía ser. Susin sabe que he venido aquí. Si algo me pasa, ella sabrá que fuiste tú. Y no se quedará callada.

—Entonces —dijo el hombre, con un tono de voz amenazante y peligroso—, te mataré a ti primero y luego iré por ella.

—¡Papi! —Katniss había dejado de jugar en la playa y ahora golpeaba con su manita al hombre—. ¡Mira, papi, una estrellita de mar!

—Kat —dijo su madre, repentinamente inquieta, aunque su voz seguía siendo firme y calmada—. Papi y yo estamos hablando. ¿Por qué no regresas a casa de tu abuelita tu solita?

Los ojos de Willem se oscurecieron, peligrosos, y luego rió. Una risa oscura y desganada.

—Pero mami…

—No te preocupes, nena —dijo Willem, agachándose para cargarla ante la mirada alarmada de la mujer—. Papi te llevará.

—Suéltala —dijo ella, luchando por mantenerse calmada, aunque en sus ojos brillaba el temor.

—Esto te enseñará una lección —sonrió Willem, acercando el cuchillo hacia Katniss.

La mujer corrió hacia ellos, su rostro pálido y bañado por la lluvia.

—Eh, quieta, quieta —Willem sonrió aún más y ella se detuvo abruptamente—. Acércate y le rebano una mano a esta niña.

—¿Qué es rebanar, papi? —preguntó Katniss, feliz en los brazos de su papá y sin entender que estaba pasando—. ¿Es un juego?

—Uno muy divertido —asintió Willem, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer.

—Katniss —dijo ella, respirando con dificultad—. Katniss ven conmigo.

—¡Quiero a mi papi!

—Ya la oíste —dijo Willem, sus ojos azules destellando con frialdad—. Vendrá conmigo.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, impotentes.

—¿Qué quieres, Willem? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Nada —respondió el hombre, con dureza—. Te dije que te daría una lección, maldita. Me llevaré a esta chiquilla y cada vez que su linda mami se porte mal… ella lo pagará. Eres un peligro, linda, así te mantendré controlada, ¿no crees?

—Déjala ir —rogó ella, rendida—. Por favor, no haré nada, no diré nada… sólo déjala ir.

—Ya no pareces tan fiera —se burló Willem—. Vamos, amenázame de nuevo.

—Por favor, Willem…—la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca en un grito ahogado cuando Willem soltó a Katniss y la puso en el suelo, jalándole el pelo.

—¡Papi, no! —decía la niña, súbitamente asustada—. ¡Papi no me gusta este juego! ¡Me duele!

—¡Cállate! —rugió el hombre, jalándola más fuerte y colocando el cuchillo sobre su mano—. Sólo dolerá un poquito.

—¡No! —la mujer volvió a abalanzarse sobre ellos.

—¡Un paso más y la mató! —chilló él y los tendones de su cuello se marcaron, su cara estaba roja e histérica—. ¡Atrévete y verás!

—¡Es mi hija! —bramó ella, derrumbándose en el suelo y totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡Por todos los cielos, Willem, suéltala!

Katniss comenzó a llorar, fuerte y lastimeramente.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami, tengo miedo!

—¡Cállate, estúpida! —Willem la silenció de una patada.

Las manos de la mujer se crisparon en dos puños, y entonces se levantó bruscamente y arrojó un puñado de arena al rostro de Willem. El hombre aulló y soltó a Katniss, quién corrió arrastrándose a los brazos de su madre. Ella tomó a la niña en sus brazos y comenzó a correr, lejos de aquél monstruo.

No llevaban ni cinco metros cuando la mujer tropezó, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, y cayó sobre la arena.

—Corre —le dijo a una asustada Katniss, con voz rota—. ¡Corre, Katniss! ¡Vete!

La mujer respiraba con dificultad, una mancha regándose en su espalda ahí donde el cuchillo se había clavado.

—No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte —sollozaba la niña, llorando por la confusión, el miedo y la angustia de no saber que pasaba—. ¿Por qué estas manchada de sangre, mami?

—Vete, Katniss —dijo su madre en un débil susurro y un hilo de sangre escapó por su boca antes de que cerrara los ojos y cayera al suelo, vacía de vida.

—¿Mami? —Katniss comenzó a sacudir a la mujer, sintiendo una fría opresión en el pecho—. ¿Mamá? ¿Mama, estas dormida?

—Está muerta —dijo una voz hueca y Katniss soltó un chillido cuando vio a Willem, detrás de ella. Pero el hombre ya no tenía esa mirada enloquecida y amenazante, su rostro ahora era —a través de su antifaz gris— una máscara de pena, sorpresa y vacío. Se acercó, pálido, hasta la mujer y se arrodilló ante ella. La lluvia resbalaba por el cuchillo, como lágrimas de cristal, y resbaló de su mano cuando él se abalanzó sobre aquél cuerpo inerte, incapaz de creer lo que había hecho.

La pequeña Katniss sólo se había quedado ahí, de pie, viendo a aquél hombre que creía era su padre levantando a su madre en sus brazos, tan floja como una muñeca de trapo. Se había quedado ahí, con la vista perdida, con aquéllas palabras flotando en su mente, vacías de significado, porque simplemente no quería creerlo. No era posible.

_Está muerta._

No fue consciente en qué momento se lanzó hacia su madre, gritando y llorando, suplicando porque despertara. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando el hombre, con lágrimas en los ojos, la apartaba de ella.

—¡La mataste! —gritaba Katniss, una y otra vez, luchando en sus brazos—. ¡Tú la mataste!

Willem, roto y lloroso, ahora parecía nervioso e inquieto.

—No —decía, como atontado—. Yo no la maté.

Entonces él la abrazó, y ella lo abrazó también, porque ahora ya no tenía nadie, nadie más que él, porque ella tampoco quería creer que él la había matado, porque no entendía nada, porque no era posible que su madre jamás volviera a abrir los ojos y la mirara con esos ojos tan sinceros y azules como la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

Como lágrimas del cielo.

Vagamente fue consciente como Willem, con esa mirada inquieta y perdida, la cargaba y la alejaba de esa playa. La alejaba de aquél mar y aquéllas olas que parecían de otro mundo surreal. Un mundo donde su madre estaba muerta.

Y ella, en su mente infantil, había creído que todo era un sueño, que ella volvería y su madre estaría ahí de nuevo. Que todo era un juego.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en un paraje oscuro, lluvioso y desierto. Por los árboles, juegos y caminos, supo que era un parque. El parque en el centro del pueblo.

Su padre la estaba recostando sobre una banqueta, su rostro seguían siendo pálido y trastornado a través de su antifaz gris. En la miró con sus grandes y profundos ojos azules, como el cielo, y le dijo:

—Quédate aquí, Katniss, ahora vuelvo.

—¿A dónde vas, papi? —dijo la niña, llorosa y sin saber porque se sentía tan mal—. ¿Vas por mami? ¿Verdad que todo era un juego?

El rostro del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

—Sí, ahora vuelvo —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de alejarse entre los árboles y la lluvia.

Katniss había pestañeado, las gotitas de lluvia cayendo en sus ojos, y lo había visto desaparecer envuelto por la niebla, dejándola completamente sola en aquél parque oscuro y vacío, lleno de fantasmas y recuerdos.

Había permanecido ahí, horas y horas, sentada y en silencio, esperándolo. Después de tanto esperar, y cuando la lluvia había disminuido hasta ser una llovizna, se había puesto a deambular por el lugar, buscando a su padre.

Pero nunca lo encontró. Y él nunca volvió.

* * *

**(_N/A: De nuevo, GRACIAS a todos por sus reviews del cap anterior: _****_, Loli-pop0394, XkanakoX, rusher henderson .9, me hacen tener una sonrisa en mi cara por todo el día jaja, y bueno, aquí empezamos con los recuerdos del porqué del corazón de hielo de Katniss.)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todo/as. Aunque creo que son solo chicas, tal vez por ahí esté un lector silencioso (?_**

_**UN REVIEW? :)**  
_


	5. Recuerdos de lluvia Parte II

_¿Sabe lo mejor de los corazones rotos? Que sólo pueden romperse de verdad una vez. Lo demás son rasguños._

Carlos Ruiz Zafon.

* * *

**V. Recuerdos de Lluvia. Parte II.**

Se había acurrucado junto a un árbol, temblando y con los labios morados, sin poder controlar el castañeo de sus dientes. Y esperó.

Esperó hasta que, en medio de la lluvia, el cielo se fue aclarando lentamente, anunciando el amanecer. Lo había esperado hasta que el parque volvió a llenarse lentamente de vida, los niños y las mujeres yendo de un lado a otro, corriendo, riendo, totalmente ajenos a la pequeña niña acurrucada junto a aquél árbol, sola y desamparada. Esperó, esperó, pero su padre jamás regreso.

Con el vestido desgarrado y manchado por el barro se había levantado al anochecer, muerta de frío y hambre, y había regresado hasta la playa.

Había caminado por la arena y las olas, y cuando llegó a aquél lugar de sus pesadillas, no encontró nada. Y se había permitido pensar que todo había un sueño, una ilusión, y había corrido hasta su casa, su cabaña de figuras de colores colgantes y cojines brillantes por todos lados. Pero cuando llegó no había nadie.

Y fue ahí cuando supo que ella se había ido, que la noche y las olas del mar se la habían llevado, se habían llevado sus ojos de plata y sus cabellos de oro, se habían llevado ese rostro angelical, delicado y suave, se habían llevado esos brazos, brazos que jamás volverían a abrazarla y consolarla.

Se la habían llevado, porque estaba muerta.

Y había llorado, había gritado, había destrozado y pateado todo. Lo había hecho hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, hueca y vacía, y se había derrumbado, medio inconsciente, en el suelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, entre la vida y la muerte, en ese estado débil e inerte, como si le hubieran robado el alma y la hubiera dejado ahí, tirada, sin poder moverse ni hablar.

Así la había encontrado, días después, una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, grandes y alegres.

—¡Abuela! —había gritado, con entusiasmo—. ¡Abuela, mira, aquí hay una niña!

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Oh, pobre chiquilla, mírala, parece que está enferma! Hazte a un lado, Prim, la llevaremos a casa.

Katniss, perdida entre aquél pesado sopor, había intentado abrir los ojos, sintiendo como si los párpados le pesaran una tonelada. Había escuchado pasos presurosos abrirse paso hasta ella y había sentido como la levantaban y la llevaban en brazos a través de la lluvia. Y luego había vuelto a desmayarse.

* * *

Acogida por esa familia, Katniss había crecido como una niña callada y silenciosa, acosada por las pesadillas del cuchillo clavado en la espalda de su madre y las imágenes del rostro del que creía su padre, a veces rabioso, a veces llorando.

A él no lo volvió a ver hasta mucho después. Un día menos lluvioso que los demás, durante una fiesta de una amiga de Prim, celebrada en un imponente caserón.

Katniss había estado callada, paseando por todo el salón, sola y sin hacer caso de los murmureos a su paso.

"Es la chica rara."

"Dicen que nunca habla."

"A mí me da miedo."

Después se había encontrado vagando por el patio, sin saber muy bien como había llegado ahí. Sus pies pisaban el pasto perfectamente cortado, los árboles alzándose sobre su cabeza, imponentes y el olor a rosas envolviéndolo todo.

Ella se había acercado hasta un rosal blanco, queriendo tomar una flor, cuando alguien la había tomado por el hombro y la había jalado violentamente.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí —escupió un hombre, de ojos vidriosos y aliento a alcohol—. ¿Qué hace una bonita niña paseando sola?

—Suélteme —había gimoteado Katniss, escapando de las garras del hombre, quién soltó una carcajada estridente.

—Ven para acá, niña, vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Había intentado besarla, mientras Katniss se debatía en sus brazos, y luego se había detenido de golpe cuando ella lo había mirado directamente, con esos grandes y relucientes ojos grises.

—Mocosa —había dicho él, soltándola de repente como si quemara.

La niña, llorosa, se había quitado las lágrimas del rostro, sintiendo el dolor en los brazos ahí donde aquél hombre le había enterrado las uñas.

— ¿Q-quién eres?

El hombre volvió a reír, fuerte, escandalosamente, intimidando a la chiquilla.

—¡Soy tu padre, estúpida! ¡Yo, el que maté a la zorra de tu madre!

Katniss había retrocedido, turbada.

—No es verdad, tú no eres mi padre… mi padre no mató a mi madre. A mi padre también le hicieron algo… porque él nunca volvió…

—¡Nunca pensaba volver! —gritó el hombre, sin dejar de reír—. ¡Te dejé ahí tirada porque quería que te murieras! ¡Porque sólo eras una carga inútil!

—¡Cállate! —la niña se había llevado las manos a los oídos, las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro—. ¡Mi padre me amaba!

El hombre siguió riendo, cada vez más fuerte.

—¡El amor no existe!

Y entonces había caído, tosiendo y riendo, ahogándose. Siguió riendo hasta que su risa se convirtió en jadeos desesperados y luego había parado de golpe. Sus ojos de hielo congelados y su cuerpo, inmóvil.

Katniss había echado a correr entonces, llorando y con las manos en los oídos, hasta chocar con alguien más.

—¡Katniss! —había dicho Prim, abrazándola—. ¿Qué pasa, Katniss? Te había estado buscando… ¿estás bien?

Al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Prim la había abrazado más fuerte y le había dicho que le contara que había pasado. Al ver que Katniss no respondía, se dio por vencida y la invitó dentro.

—Vamos, buscaremos algo de comer para ti —le había dicho sonriendo—. Oh, por cierto, ciertas personitas me han dicho que cierto chico lindo llamado Gale anda por aquí.

Katniss entonces sí había sonreído, al menos un poco.

Habían entrado de nuevo a la fiesta, llena de gente, vida y risas, como si de repente entraran a otro mundo ajeno al de afuera, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo y siempre lo haría.

Katniss atravesó el salón, casi arrastrada por su hermana, hasta un grupo de chicos. Prim le había prometido en el camino que esa noche le presentaría a Gale. Gale era un chico mayor que ella, de cabellos de noche, ojos de plata y sonrisa elegante. Ella siempre lo había querido. Parecía tan lindo, tan bueno, tan dulce.

Ella, emocionada y avergonzada, había tomado una rosa blanca de un florero, para dársela.

Cuando su hermana la llevó hasta él, Gale se había separado un poco de sus amigos y se había girado hacia ellas.

—Hola, pequeña Prim, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Quería presentarte a mi hermana, Katniss.

—¿Quién? ¡Ah! —Gale bajó la vista hasta ella, como si apenas se diera cuenta que estaba ahí—. Eh, sí, claro.

—Bueno, Katniss, éste es Gale. Gale, ésta es Katniss

Katniss sonrió con timidez y Gale la deslumbró con su sonrisa.

—Bueno, los dejo para que hablen —Prim, con una sonrisa traviesa, se había escabullido enseguida, dejándolos sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué se siente? —había dicho de pronto Gale, con otra sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —había logrado decir Katniss, sonrojada.

—¿Qué se siente ser una rara?

—Oh —fue todo lo que había logrado decir la chica, sin saber cómo sentirse—. No.. no soy rara.

Gale había reído, y ella, aprovechando el momento, le había dado la rosa. El chico había alzado una ceja.

—¿Para mí?

Katniss había asentido, aún más roja. Gale soltó una carcajada y tomó la rosa, casi arrebatándosela.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque yo… porque yo… te quiero.

Gale rió aún más, doblándose de risa. Luego, sin dejar de reír, se había girado hacia sus amigos.

—¡Eh, chicos, que la rarita me ha regalado una rosa y se me ha declarado!

Sus amigos, chicos cuyas máscaras estaban adornadas en joyas y brillos, se habían acercado a ellos, riendo, formando un círculo a su alrededor.

—Oh, pobrecita, Gale, deberías darle un besito para que se alegre un poco.

—Si, parece una mosca muerta.

—¡Miren su cara! ¡Parece a punto de llorar!

Entonces todos habían estallado en carcajadas y alguien le había lanzado un vaso con agua, seguido de un zapato y de más objetos.

—¡No! —había suplicado Katniss, llorando—. ¡Por favor, paren!

—¡Vete! ¡Aquí nadie te quiere!

—¡Vete!

—¡Vete!

Katniss había huido, entre golpes y llantos, y había corrido hasta escapar de esa casa horrible. Cuando se había dado cuenta, corría por las calles llenas de lluvia y tristeza. Corrió hasta que llego a aquél parque donde años atrás su padre la había abandonado.

Y lloró, tirada en medio de aquél lugar solitario, envuelta por la niebla y la oscuridad. Lloró y lloró, y supo que su padre tenía razón: el amor no existía.

* * *

_"Quien quiere de verdad quiere en silencio, con hechos, nunca con palabras"_

Carlos Ruiz Zafón._  
_

* * *

—¡Katniss! —alguien la sacudía—. ¡Katniss!

Katniss abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada. Estaba de nuevo en el gran salón del reloj, dónde el candelabro oscilaba lentamente. La lluvia resbalaba, eterna, por los ventanales, como miles de lágrimas. Y en frente de ella estaba Peeta, su rostro contraído en una mueca de preocupación, pero sus ojos, azules como un mar infinito, parecían aliviados.

—¿Q-que me ha pasado? —fue lo único que logró decir, tratando de ponerse de pie, hasta que recordó que no podía caminar.

—Te has desmayado —en los ojos de Peeta hubo un destello de pena y tristeza—, después de que vimos los recuerdos perdiste el conocimiento…

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Katniss, impidiéndole hablar, sus ojos se llenaron se lágrimas y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de Peeta.

Y lloró.

Peeta sostuvo a la chica, abrazándola con fuerza, sintiéndola frágil y delicada como un cristal, un cristal que llevaba tiempo desquebrajándose y ahora terminaba por romperse, hecho pedazos.

Porque su corazón de hielo se había roto. Porque de ese muro de hielo que había construido a su alrededor por tanto tiempo, haciéndolo duro y hueco, ya no había nada; ya no era más que escombros, y detrás de él solo había una chica temerosa y débil.

Y Katniss siguió llorando, hasta sentirse hueca y vacía.

—Katniss —la llamó Peeta, en un susurro—. Katniss, levántate.

Ella alzó la vista, confundida. No podía caminar.

—¿Qué?

—Ven —fue todo lo dijo el chico, levántandose y ofreciéndole una mano—. Bailemos.

A Katniss le dio la risa tonta. ¿Bailar?

—¿Y cómo se supone que hare eso? —le dijo, limpiándose los ojos llorosos.

—Tú solo confía en mí.

Katniss alzó las manos y Peeta las tomó con suavidad. La levantó, prácticamente cargándola y sonrió levemente.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño de nuevo —observó

—No soy buena bailando —admitió Katniss.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Tú lo sabes todo —dijo Katniss rodando los ojos.

—Sé todo sobre ti, que es diferente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?

—Siempre te he observado , aunque tu a mí no. Ya sabes, desde el cielo.

—¿Debería tomar eso como un halago o debería sentirme acosada?

—Tu decídelo.

Katniss abrió la boca para replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía el suelo a sus pies. Soltó un grito y se pegó un poco más a Peeta por instinto.

* * *

_"Me pregunte como era posible sentir a alguien tan lejos y, sin embargo, poder leer cada pliegue de sus labios"._

Carlos Ruiz Zafón._  
_

* * *

—¿E…estamos volando?

—Yo más bien diría que el aire nos sostiene.

—Es lo mismo.

—Si, bueno, no importa mucho —Peeta sonrió y ellos se elevaron un poco más. A sus lados los ventanales inmensos reflejaban la luz de millones de estrellas, incluso el candelabro ya no parecía tan tenebroso. Mirándolo bien, era hermoso. Era hermoso de esa manera que lo era todo en aquél lugar. Como un sueño o una ilusión.

Katniss se relajó y sonrió nerviosamente. Desvió la mirada y sus ojos, grises como una tormenta, se encontraron con los de Peeta, azules como un cielo despejado.

Eran tan diferentes, pensó. Y aun así…

Katniss sintió un estrecimiento cuando se dio cuenta que Peeta también era hermoso. Hermoso… como un sueño. Algo que no era real.

Pero ella, necia y obtusa, se negaba a creer eso. Ella podía sentirlo, podía sentir su fría y distante piel rodeándole la cintura, los dos girando, alzándose a los cielos como dos almas perdidas, como dos ángeles de un ala que solo juntos podían volar.

Se elevaban, se elevaban, girando… Como dos fantasmas de ensueño, brillantes y lejanos. Y entonces llegaron al techo oscuro y los dos fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad. Y el miedo carcomió a Katniss, miedo a que él desapareciera y la dejara sola, miedo a que todo aquello no fuera todo más que una farsa.

Lo último que vio antes de que los dos fueran tragados por las tinieblas fue a Peeta, quién nunca dejó de sonreír.

—Quédate conmigo —susurró.

—Siempre —contestó él.

Y entonces hubo un estruendo y los dos cayeron, como dos ángeles caídos regresando del cielo a la tierra.

* * *

**(N/A:La parte final, como se habrán dado cuenta, son palabras que de verdad ellos se dicen en los libros. Hay varios guiños en toda la historia: como cuando descibre sus cabello dorado como el _atardecer_****y cosas así xD Y respecto a Gale, bueno, quise hacerlo malo en esta historia, aunque me gusta mucho su personaje pensé que quedaría bueno ahí jaja  
**

**Y de nuevooo, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews:)**

** Loli-pop0394: Lo sé, hice sufrir mucho a Katniss u.u pero tenía que haber una buena razón jaja y en cuanto a Peeta... (suspenso) **

**rusher henderson 9: Si tienes razón, es lo malo de enamorarse de un personaje literario, porque son difíciles de encontrar en la cruel vida real xD muchas gracias T.T que linda, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap :)  
**

**Micro-stars: Jaja es un poco drama el final pero pense qe era un buen lugar para cortar el cap y resulto buena idea, saludos y gracias por leer :)  
**

**de verdad son increíbles! ya casi llegamos al final (emoción). **


	6. Real

_Hay cuerdas en el corazón humano que sería mejor no hacerlas vibrar._

Charles Dickens.

* * *

**VI. Real.**

Katniss soltó un grito y se aferró al cuello de Peeta como si de eso dependiera su vida. Lo cual probablemente así fuera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico de inmediato, sonrojándose—. Me distraje.

—Vale. No te preocupes —Katniss tragó saliva y trató de no mirar hacia el vacío que se abría a sus pies. Solo cuando comenzó a calmarse se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Peeta, de sus brazos alrededor suyo y de su cálido aliento rozándole el cuello.

Eso no le ayudó a calmarse. Para nada. Su corazón comenzó a golpetear en su pecho como un tambor a punto de explotar. Ella no podía ver su rostro, no así como estaban, envueltos los dos en un férreo abrazo, pero sí pudo sentir cuando el giró su rostro y besó suavemente su frente.

Katniss se congeló. Nunca —nadie, jamás— le había dado una mínima muestra de cariño como esa. De hecho, no recordaba haber abrazado a nadie siquiera.

Alzó la vista hacia Peeta, lenta y rígidamente. Él parecía inseguro, pero sonreía tímidamente, con esa sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se vieran tan brillantes y azules como los rayos del sol reflejados en un inmenso océano. La veía como si esperara que ella estuviera molesta.

Pero Katniss no estaba molesta. Simplemente estaba en blanco. Y sólo había una cosa que sabía: que le agradaba estar cerca de Peeta.

Como en un sueño, sintió como los dos se inclinaban, cada vez más cerca. Lo veía como un sueño porque sentía que veía todo a través de un velo plateado, un velo hecho de recuerdos y de estrellas, algo tan lejano e irreal que jamás hubiera creído que pudiera pasar unos días atrás.

Pero supo que era real cuando sintió los labios de Peeta —suaves y distantes— acariciando los suyos. Él lo hacía con cuidado, suavemente como el roce de las alas de un ángel, un ángel que la invitaba a rechazarlo. Pero Katniss no quería alejarse. Katniss quería tenerlo más cerca. Y se dejó envolver por las alas de ese ángel, entregándose a ese beso como si jamás hubiera otro más, como si el mundo desapareciera, dejando solo a ellos dos.

_No_, pensó Peeta._ Detente._

Pero no podía. No quería resistirse más. El deseo lo ahogaba y lo torturaba por dentro, y él se entregó plenamente al fuego que los consumía, queriendo perderse en sus llamas, queriendo sellar sus labios a los de ella, fundirse en ellos aunque supiera que terminaría hecho cenizas.

Porque del hielo que Katniss tenía ya no quedaba nada. Katniss era fuego. Era luz en medio de aquél mundo de sombras cambiantes y lluvia infinita, era calor en medio del frío opresivo y la niebla envolvente, eran ellos dos, flotando en el aire, rodeados de estrellas y lluvia, dos sueños perdidos y olvidados, que solo juntos tomaban sentido.

* * *

_Mil veces he querido regresar y perderme en un recuerdo del que apenas puedo rescatar una imagen robada al calor de las llamas._

Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

Se sentía… extraño. Extraño y bonito, pensó Katniss. Era como sentir algo cálido en tu interior, como si algo dentro de ti se aflojara y diera lugar a una sonrisa. Y Katniss sonreía en su interior, pero sus labios no. Sus labios estaban tristes cuando se separaron de los de Peeta y ella se recargó en su pecho, buscando consuelo, buscándolo simplemente a él.

Porque Peeta era paz. Era paz como lo era un infinito prado de dientes de león. Suaves, delicados y llenos de esperanza.

—Solo quiero volver a casa —susurró.

Lejanamente, se dio cuenta de que sus pies ya volvían a tocar el suelo, de que los dos volvían de su mundo de ángeles, luz y ensueño al mundo de lluvia y castigo.

* * *

_El tiempo me ha enseñado a no perder las esperanzas, pero a no confiar demasiado en ellas, son crueles y vanidosas, sin conciencia._

Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

—Pero que linda e inesperada escena —dijo una voz, ya muy conocida, y ya muy odiada.

Los dos chicos se separaron, su burbuja de magia desvaneciéndose en el aire para siempre. Peeta alzó la vista hacia el hombre de fuego y Katniss se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos relampaguearon, furiosos.

—Esto es cruel. Ella ya ha tenido suficiente castigo, déjala ir a casa.

—Ella fue cruel con muchas personas. Ella creó su propio castigo.

—¡Ella sufrió demasiado! ¡Ella no quiso convertirse en eso, la obligaron!

El hombre de fuego, de pie ante ellos, no se inmutó, ni siquiera parpadeo. En sus pupilas de fuego danzaban las llamas; rojas, naranjas, amarillas. Como el mismo infierno.

—Han personas que han sufrido más —dijo, impasible—. Y no todas eligen ese camino. Tú, mejor que nadie, lo sabes, Peeta. Quién es herido, debe saber mejor que nadie lo que es herir… y no hacerlo. Esta muchacha fue herida, y eligió herir también. No, eso no está bien. Lo que a ella le hicieron, ella lo hizo muchas veces más.

—Pero…

—¡Basta! —rugió el hombre, las llamas en sus ojos convirtiéndose en una marea negra y verde—. ¿Sabes a cuántas personas lastimó? Tu solo viste recuerdos vagos, apenas un grano de arena de todo un desierto. ¿Acaso te dijo que fue ella quién mató a su abuela?

Peeta se quedó mudo y Katniss alzó la mirada, estupefacta.

—¿Q-que? Yo… yo no hice eso.

El hombre de fuego estrechó sus ojos peligrosamente.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? —luego miró a Peeta acusadoramente—. La ayudaste.

El semblante de Peeta era duro.

—Tal vez.

—La ayudaste desde el principio —le acusó el hombre—. No es como si importe mucho, de todas formas, ella morirá y lo sabes, ése es su castigo.

—No…

—Cállate —el hombre de fuego desvió su vista hacia Katniss—. Y tú, claro que lo hiciste. ¿Recuerdas ese día, Katniss? Ese día ella te llamó, una y otra vez, y tú no fuiste. No te importó. ¿Acaso sabías que se estaba muriendo y que necesitaba tu ayuda? ¿Acaso no sabías que, de no haber sido por ti, ella no hubiera muerto? Supiste que había muerto cuando tu hermana llegó mucho después, y la encontró, en el suelo, aún con la súplica en su mirada. Y a ti siguió sin importarte, sólo porque no querías amar a nadie para no ser lastimada. Pero todo se devuelve, y has de sufrir, como has hecho sufrir.

—Yo no quise hacerlo —dijo Katniss, rota y perdida—. Yo no quise…

—Responde, niña, ¿sabes lo que es el amor?

Katniss sintió la impotencia creciendo en su interior, mezclada con la tristeza y la rabia. Ya no podía, ya no quería. Estaba harta. Había hecho daño y se odiaba, ya no quería seguir adelante.

—¡No sé! —exclamó, y su voz se quebró, el llanto y la furia se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y trajeron más lágrimas a sus ojos—. No lo sé y nunca lo sabré. Si debo morir para saberlo, entonces lo haré.

—¡No! —Peeta la miraba, sus ojos mirándola horrorizados—. No digas eso, Katniss. Tienes una última oportunidad. Inténtalo. Sólo inténtalo.

Ella lo miró a través de sus lágrimas, su figura borrosa y distorsionada. Su cabello dorado destellando por encima de todo; sus ojos azules viéndose dobles. De no haber sido por él, ella no habría llegado hasta ahora, de no haber sido por él, ella ya hubiera muerto.

Y supo que él había sido la primera grieta en su corazón de hielo. Él había sido el primero en abrirse un pequeño hueco en su interior, un lugar que siempre sería suyo.

No apartó los ojos de los suyos cuando dijo:

—Amor es una persona. Amor es ver sus ojos y querer perderse en ellos. Amor es querer tener a alguien a tu lado por siempre.

El hombre de fuego clavó su mirada llameante en ella, negando.

—Eso es parte del amor, pero no es el amor. Eso se llama estar enamorado, eso se llama querer. Querer es ser feliz, amar es sufrir. Querer a alguien es intenso, pero amar es eterno.

Katniss cerró los ojos, respirando a bocanadas. Eso era todo, se había acabado.

—Katniss de la Lluvia, has fallado —dijo el hombre de Fuego—. Ahora morirás, lenta y sola, en la oscuridad que tú misma has creado.

Katniss abrió los ojos, pero todo lo que vio fue negrura. Con un chillido de terror, alzó sus manos, intentando tocar algo, pero sólo había oscuridad. Se había quedado ciega. Estaba empezando a morir.

—No —gritó—. Por favor, no…

—Peeta, vámonos —dijo el hombre y Katniss sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado—. Ya es hora.

La chica intentó hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero sus piernas no le respondía y ella no veía nada.

—Katniss —era la voz de Peeta, a su lado—. Katniss, no todo está perdido. ¡Katniss, escúchame! ¿Puedes escucharme?

Katniss asintió, llorosa, su voz era lo único en medio de esa inmensa oscuridad.

—He dicho, vámonos —bramó la voz del hombre de fuego y Katniss pudo imaginar las llamas de sus ojos volviéndose negras y tormentosas—. Es sólo una humana, Peeta, deja de actuar como un idiota.

—No la dejaré —respondió a su vez Peeta, tomando la mano de Katniss y aferrándola en la suya—. No la dejaré sola.

—Puedes venir por tu voluntad o a la fuerza.

—Dale solo una oportunidad, sólo una más…

—Sus oportunidades se han acabado, y mi paciencia, también.

Katniss gimió cuando sintió la mano fría y etérea de Peeta alejarse de ella, dejándola sola y perdida en esa oscuridad.

— ¡No! —escuchó gritar a Peeta, furioso—. ¡Suéltame!

Hubo un forcejeo y entonces Katniss escuchó gritar al hombre de fuego, rabioso.

—¡Y con un demonio! ¡Está bien! Una última oportunidad, y si ella falla, tú también serás castigado por tu impertinencia. Y sabes muy bien que un castigo para ti será más doloroso que esto.

No, pensó Katniss, no. No le hagas daño a él, la única persona que yo no he dañado.

—Habla, niñita, di si lo sabes. Vuelve a fallar y entonces podré irme y castigarlo.

Katniss volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Amor es todo —dijo, en un susurro.

Por favor… por favor…

—No —dijo el hombre de fuego, tajante y seco—. De nuevo fallas, que triste y típica decepción.

Katniss se derrumbó en el suelo, mareada, los sonidos de los gritos de Peeta y el hombre de fuego se escuchaban raros, lejanos, y ella cayó, a punto de desmayarse.

No. No podía darse por vencida.

Imagina un largo camino, un camino donde al comienzo están esas tres personas. La que vive siempre sigue adelante, la que vive está feliz, así todo este mal, aunque las piedras lo hagan caer, aunque la tormenta no lo deje avanzar. Sigue adelante y cae y cae, una y otra vez. Pero siempre se levanta.

No le importaba que se quedara así, no le importaba si no podía tocarlo, si no podía verlo, si no podía hablarle nunca más. No le importaba quedarse así toda la vida, sólo quería salvarlo. Si podía salvarlo, no importaba nada más, sería feliz.

Katniss, ciega, paralizada, y sin fuerza, se arrastró. Se arrastró hacia los sonidos. Hacia Peeta.

Tengo que salvarlo.

Tengo que salvarlo.

Y mientras se arrastraba en aquél suelo mojado y frío, mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer como un llanto desconsolado, mientas sentía las lágrimas caer en su rostro, lo supo.

Supo que los recuerdos no importaban, lo que importaban eran las personas. Y recordó la mirada en su hermana al ver a su novio; sus ojos brillantes y felices; recordó la mirada en su abuela diciéndole que la perdonaba, su mirada gris, perdonándola porque la amaba; recordó a su madre, corriendo con ella en sus brazos y recibiendo el cuchillo en su espalda. Eran actos, actos de amor, justo como lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora.

Actos en donde no te importa lo que sea de ti, si logras salvar lo que amas.

Amor… tal vez ése era el problema. Tratar de describir algo indescriptible.

El amor no es tocar, no es sentir, no es dar, no es recibir, no es nada, aunque es todo. El amor es la fuerza que impulsa y lo quita todo, el amor es la fuerza con la abrazas, con la que besas, con la que sientes, la fuerza con la que ella se arrastraba hacia él a pesar de que cada esfuerzo le gritaba que se diera por vencida. El amor dolía, si, el amor lastimaba, el amor destruía, también, pero el amor era la fuerza más grande de todas. El amor era entregarse a todo aquél dolor porque sabías que lo que recibías a cambio era más. El amor es risa y es llanto, es blanco y es negro, es mentira y es verdad. El amor es un mar sin fin, pleno y eterno como la lluvia que caía sin cesar jamás. Todo se hace y se da por amor, desde una mirada y un beso, hasta la guerra.

Y tomó aire, y alzó la voz, por encima de la lluvia y la lucha de los dos hombres, por encima de todo:

—El amor no tiene significado. El amor es. El amor es y ya.

* * *

_Las palabras con que se envenena el corazón se quedan enquistadas en la memoria, y tarde o temprano queman el alma._

Carlos Ruiz Zafón._  
_

* * *

Hubo un silencio, un silencio sólo interrumpido por la lluvia, quién incluso parecía haber disminuido al escuchar aquél grito desesperado.

Katniss escuchó pasos apresurados llegar hasta ella y una mano sujetó la suya con fuerza.

—Katniss… —susurró Peeta, conmocionado.

—Demasiado tarde —fue todo lo que dijo el hombre de fuego, no diciendo si había estado bien o había fallado otra vez.

Y cuando Katniss sintió a Peeta alejarse, ella alargó su mano hacia él, intentando tocar su mano, pero lo único que sus dedos tocaron fue una sensación fría y distante, como la brisa de un mar helado en el que se avecinaba una tormenta. Su vista se aclaró y ella se dio cuenta que ya sentía sus piernas de nuevo, que su cuerpo volvía a vivir y alzó la vista hacia el semblante triste y caído de Peeta, y supo que no importaba nada, que no había final feliz, que nunca podrían estar juntos.

—Vivirás —dijo él, sus ojos azules apagados, pero brillando, en el fondo, una mísera esperanza—. Vivirás, Katniss.

_Pero no conmigo._

Entonces Katniss sintió como el aire la abandonaba, y jadeó, viendo cómo, de nuevo, el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Los colores apagándose y todo volviéndose un mundo gris y negro.

Frente a ella, Peeta se volvía cada más etéreo, cada vez más invisible, cada vez alejándose más de ella.

* * *

_El recuerdo es un poco de eternidad._

Antonio Porchia

* * *

Katniss escuchó una melodía flotar en el aire, como si voces fantasmales le cantaran en despedida a aquél mundo que se desvanecía frente a ella, llevándose a Peeta. Cerró los ojos e imaginó con aquélla música que aquél mundo de ilusión era un mundo donde Peeta relucía como el sol, donde no había lluvia y ella era feliz. Pero aquélla melodía era desgarradora, no era feliz. Era el llanto de un violín, triste y desolador como un paraje oscuro y desierto, una melodía como un anochecer, donde al final, como el amanecer, brillaba la débil luz de la esperanza como el eco de una promesa olvidada.

—Tú me amas —susurró Peeta, como un secreto que nadie más debería saber—. ¿Real o no real?

Y Katniss también necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba saber que no era un sueño, que todo lo que sentía era…

—Real.

Alargó su mano de nuevo hacia él, y él hizo lo mismo, pero cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarse él se desvaneció en polvo plateado, y el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

Y ella se hundió en aquél remolino de aguas de lluvia y tristeza. Se hundió y se hundió, rodeada de recuerdos, hasta perderse en aquélla oscuridad infinita donde la única luz era ella, ardiendo en llamas.

* * *

**(N/A: Todo el mundo calmaos. Que este a este fic le falta un capítulo más! No ha terminado y no den todo dado por hecho!**

**Waa ahora mismo sonrío porque veo que les ha gustado la historia y eso me hace feliz jaja,en este cap me tardé un día más en subirlo porque en mi historia original el personaje masculino era super arrogante y mala onda y pues nada que ver con Peeta xD y tampoco estaban las partes de real o no real, así que tuve que añadir muchas cosas, (también en el anterior la parte del baile) y detalles así que quería que encajaran bien en la historia, por lo que me lleve un buen rato armando y desarmando el capítulo hasta que me convenció (y espero a ustedes también les haya gustado).**

**Bueno, pero sobretodo, GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, de verdad, son una gran inspiración.**

** .9: Actualice un día más tarde de lo prometido :( pero espero que hayas disfrutado este cap :D yeei, no hay nada mejor que Katniss y Peeta juntos *.* y gracias, de verdad :)  
**

**Micro-stars: lose u.u un poco cortito pero tenía qe hacerlo así para que conservara ese aire misterioso y de sueños, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D**

**Guest: Sii, si lo vemos de una forma metaforica, Peeta fue como "un angel" que la ayudó :) Y ya veremos que pasa el prox cap! Como les dije, no den todo perdido:)  
**

**Caobacafé: Muchas gracias *.*  
**

**Loli-pop0394: Si, lo sé u.u, prim digamos es su hermanita adoptiva xD y siii peeta es un amor 3 muchas muchas gracias por el review :D**

**niqueleeroses: Wow! Muchísimas gracias, en serio, nose ni que decir (-timidez- on) jaja lo unico que puedo pensar es qe me alegra mucho que te guste la historia tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla e imaginarla, y que, mas que nada, pueda transmitir esa escencia. No me considero una buena escritora u.u y es por eso que cuando leí tu review me quede en shock jajaja fue demasiado amable de tu parte decirme eso y en cuanto a la frases, este cap tiene muchas! jaja simplemente son frases que me gustan mucho y aveces, mientras las escribo, las recuerdo, y decido ponerlas, porque en cierta parte ayudan a expresar de otra manera lo que quiero decir, y bueno, ya me emocione jaja, graacias -de nuevo- espero que la historia te siga gustando :)**


	7. Epílogo: El chico del pan

(N/A: Es un epílogo algo cortito pero yo creo que era un final un perfecto y no se debía añadir más :)_  
_

* * *

_La tripulación soltó amarras y lentamente el casco se fue separando del muelle. Me aposté en la popa, contemplando la ciudad alejarse en una marea de luces. Isabella permaneció ahí, inmóvil, su mirada en la mía, hasta que el muelle se perdió en la oscuridad y el gran espejismo de Barcelona se sumergió en las aguas negras. Una a una las luces de la ciudad se extinguieron en la distancia y comprendí que ya había empezado a recordar_.

El Juego del Ángel, pag. 655. Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

**VII. Epílogo: El chico del pan**

_Katniss se vio a sí misma flotando en el aire, ardiendo en llamas en un mundo donde no había nada, solo oscuridad. Delante de ella estaba Peeta, distante y borroso como si fuera parte de un sueño olvidado._

_—Recuérdame, chica en llamas —le pidió, sus labios curvados en una triste sonrisa._

_—Siempre._

Lo primero que Katniss escuchó al despertar fue un sonido. Ese sonido que estaba grabado en el más viejo de sus recuerdos, y siempre estaría ahí. La lluvia, la única que jamás la había dejado sola.

Había despertado, en su mundo, su mundo de lágrimas del cielo y sueños.

La leve claridad del amanecer oscuro se colaba por su ventana. Estaba en su cuarto de nuevo, estaba ahí, sola. Estaba viva.

—¡Katniss!

Katniss sintió como el aliento la abandonaba al escuchar la voz de su abuela. Corrió, levantándose de su cama como una centella, y bajó las escaleras de madera —quiénes crujían y se quejaban a su paso— hasta llegar a la pequeña sala, la sala de madera y cojines brillantes.

Su abuela estaba en el suelo, aferrando la garganta en sus manos y sin poder respirar. Katniss se acercó hasta ella, con el corazón a punto de salir por su pecho; su abuela estaba pálida, sus labios morados, no podía parar de toser.

Katniss corrió hacia sus medicamentos y los tomó a toda prisa, volviendo hacia su abuela y sentándola en una posición erguida antes de meterle su medicamento por la boca rápidamente.

Esperó, con las manos temblando, hasta ver cómo, lentamente, el color volvía al rostro de su abuela y su tos disminuía.

—Katniss —dijo la abuela, con voz ronca y rota—. Oh, Katniss… mi niña….

La chica la abrazó, la abrazó como nunca la había abrazado antes.

—Lo siento, abuela, lo siento tanto.

La puerta se abrió entonces y Prim apareció tras ella. Apenas las vio, la niña paró en seco con una expresión conmocionada en el rostro.

—¿Katniss? ¿Abuela? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero Katniss sólo soltó una risa llorosa y se abalanzó a ella, abrazándola también.

—¿Alguien me explica que le paso a ésta? —casi rió Prim, sorprendida, antes de soltar un grito ahogado y señalar la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Katniss, antes de girarse y quedarse sin habla.

Se acercó, lentamente, hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par. Una nube de polvos blancos entró a través de ella, esparciéndose por toda la habitación como pequeños pedazos de algodón. Katniss cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquéllas gotitas de hielo caer en su rostro como agujas heladas. Si, la lluvia seguía cayendo, pero no era la lluvia que ellas conocían. Era lluvia blanca, pura e inmaculada. Era una lluvia hermosa, lluvia que caía como polvo plateado y brillante del cielo, como pequeños cristales fríos y transparentes.

Lluvia blanca. Lluvia blanca y fría, como los pedazos de un corazón de hielo.

* * *

_Comprendí entonces que nunca jamás volvería a ver aquel lugar, que estaba condenado a soñarlo y a esculpir su recuerdo en mi memoria sabiéndome afortunado por haber podido recorrer sus pasillos y rozar sus secretos._

Carlos Ruiz Zafón._  
_

* * *

Katniss sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, y vio, a través de esa lluvia, el rostro de Peeta sonriéndole.

Y supo que ese había sido su bendición y su castigo, descubrir el amor para luego serle arrebatado, dejándole sólo la esperanza de que algún día, mientras siguiera esperando, tal vez… solo tal vez…

Y sonrió más, sonrió a la lluvia blanca y a la tormenta porque sabía que, fuera en el mundo de la vida y los sueños o en el mundo de lo divino y la muerte, volverían a estar juntos. Y entonces nada, ni el tiempo, ni el frío, ni la oscuridad, podrían separarlos.

Pero antes, _antes_ que nada, iba a empezar a vivir.

* * *

—_Mi padre solía decir que la vida no da segundas oportunidades._

—_Sólo se las da a aquéllos que nunca les dio una primera. En realidad, son oportunidades de segunda mano que alguien no ha sabido aprovechar, pero son mejores que nada._

David y Cristina. El Juego del Ángel, Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

_Meses después…_

La lluvia blanca duró mucho, mucho tiempo. Tanto que las calles y el pueblo se volvieron un paisaje nevado y helado, como la pintura de un mundo surreal pintado en blanco. Pero la nieve era caprichosa, y aun cuando ya había envuelto todo el lugar en su disfraz de frialdad y blancura, no cesó. Cayó y cayó, como si un aburrido ser divino soplara dientes de león desde allá arriba y los dejara caer.

Los ligeros copos de nieve se asentaban en las casas, los carruajes y todo lo que se encontraban a su paso. Pronto se apoderaron de lugar, cubriendo con su manto níveo desde los inmensos árboles y tejados, hasta las calles. Ni los ríos ni los lagos se salvaron y pronto se convirtieron en aguas de hielo, tan frías y duras como la plata.

Las personas, asombradas y fascinadas con aquélla nueva lluvia, pronto organizaron un baile que se realizaría sobre los lagos congelados del parque.

Esa noche llegó pronto, en un frío y oscuro día de septiembre. Se prendieron luces por todo el parque y el lago congelado, luces pequeñas y danzantes que flotaban en el aire como estrellas bajadas del cielo. Una suave música armonizó el ambiente, música a piano, misteriosa y gótica, que evocaba los recuerdos de un amor perdido.

Esa noche todos en el pueblo bailaron, con sus máscaras y disfraces, girando por toda la pista de hielo al compás de la melodía y rodeados por aquélla lluvia de falsas estrellas. Reían y cantaban, moviéndose de un lado a otro como parte de un sueño viviente.

En esa marea de gente, donde todos vestían en colores plata y hielo, no era de dudar que la aparición de una figura vestida en rojo llamara la atención. Todas las cabezas se giraron en cuanto aquélla singular muchacha hizo aparición en el lugar, vistiendo ropas brillantes y ardientes, como si llevara puesto el mismo fuego sobre ella.

La vieron abrirse paso hasta la pista de baile, acompañada de una pequeña niña rubia y luego las dos se pusieron a bailar entre tropezones y risas tontas. Pronto las personas dejaron de prestarles atención y volvieron a hacer lo que hacían antes de su llegada.

Katniss siguió bailando con Prim, y cuando se aburrieron, Katniss empezó a picarle las costillas a Prim.

—¡Katniss! —dijo Prim, riendo—. ¡Deja de hacer eso que me voy a caer!

—Bueno, eso sería más divertido —Katniss se lanzó de nuevo para atacarla cuando capto una figura por el rabillo del ojo y se congeló. Giró la cabeza en esa dirección y, en un primer momento, creyó que todo había sido una imaginación suya. La gente seguía bailando a su alrededor, pero allí —donde ella creía haber visto a alguien— no había nada. Entonces la gente se dispersó un poco y ella pudo ver, a lo lejos, a esa cabellera dorada que había atraído su atención. No podía ver su rostro a esa distancia, además de que estaba oculto tras un lienzo, como si estuviera pintando. Podría ser cualquier otro chico…

—¿Katniss?

—¿Eh? —Katniss volvió a la realidad y bajó la vista hacia su hermana—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás bien? —entonces Prim siguió su mirada y sonrió con malicia—. Ah, el chico del pan.

Katniss casi se atragantaba.

—¿Quién?

—Si, ése chico. El panadero, ya sabes, el hijo menor de los Mellark. Su familia se acaba de mudar aquí. ¿No lo sabías?

—¿Qué? Espera un momento. ¿Cómo sabes que es él? Yo ni siquiera alcanzo a ver su rostro.

—Es el único chico que conozco que pinta —objetó Prim.

—Si, bueno, no importa —Katniss se encogió de hombros tratando de disimular la mezcla de emoción e inquietud que se había desatado en su interior. Siguieron patinando y pronto olvidaron el asunto, sin embargo, Katniss no pudo evitar lanzar miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia aquél chico. En una de esas miradas se dio cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba, se había ido. Katniss sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada por todo el parque. Se distrajo demasiado que no se dio cuenta que seguía bailando como sonámbula hasta que chocó contra alguien más y cayó al suelo.

—L-lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba —Katniss, aturdida, trató de ponerse de pie pero el amplio vestido rojo no la dejó.

—Fíjate por donde vas, tonta —dijo un chico, malhumorado, y luego se alejó de ahí.

Katniss maldijo por lo bajo y estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando una mano bajó hasta ella, ofreciéndole ayuda. Katniss, congelada, alzó la vista lentamente… y se encontró con un chico de ojos del color del cielo y cabello dorado como un atardecer.

Él le sonrió amablemente.

—Hola. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

* * *

_**FIN**._

_"Conserva tus sueños, nunca sabes cuando te harán falta"**  
**_

Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado —hace una reverencia de despedida— un poco cortito pero yo espero después volver a escribir otro fic más largo o un one-shot (acepto sugerencias, soy una escritora compulsiva y las ideas son bien recibidas xD ) y de nuevoooo gracias gracias –no me cansare de decirlo- mil veces gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews: Caobacafe , Micro-stars, rusher henderson 9 , XkanakoX , niqueleeroses, Loli-pop0394 , Guest, en verdad, todos fuer_****_on muy especiales para mí y ustedes son muy amables :') este es uno de mis fandoms favoritos, espero vernos pronto en otra historia, de ustedes o mía, saludos y un abrazo!_**


End file.
